El misterio del medallón Brisingamen
by lizzy.nefer18
Summary: Una extraña conexión entre dos chicas que nunca se han visto, comienza a tornarse peligroso... El amor sera la única manera de poder salvar a aquella jóvenes de un final mortal... Lean y averigüen el resto...
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

El templo al cual habían llegado estaba cubierto de oro como decía la leyenda, los cinco jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían, tomaron aire y se adentraron al templo, sin percatarse de la advertencia de la entrada… caminaron durante minutos en busca del pilar donde hallarían el medallón pero nada, después de unas horas optaron por dividirse, una pareja se dirigió al oeste del templo y el trío optó por dirigirse al norte…

Harry tomó la mano de la castaña dándole fuerzas para continuar, mientras caminaban sintieron la presencia de algo extraño, pero no le dieron relevancia así que continuaron, en su trayectoria hallaron un jardín de rosas negras, un campo llena de objetos de guerra antiguos, y finalmente un cementerio… Harry abrazó a la chica al sentir su miedo, continuaron sin quedarse observando mucho, al final de su camino había unas escaleras de oro, y a cada lado se encontraba una estatua de una valkiria… al intentar seguir, ambas estatuas cobraron vida impidiéndoles el paso…

- _No son dignos de pasar al lecho de la reina_ – dijeron mientras sus cuerpos volvían a ser de carne y hueso.

- _Necesitamos el medallón Brisingamen_ – contestó Harry de manera tranquila y educada, no sin antes ponerse frente a Hermione, las valkirias bajaron la guardia y miraron a ambos chicos.

- _El medallón no puede ser tocado, y menos ser removido de donde lo dejó nuestra reina… así que váyanse antes de que los espíritus de los caídos despierten_ – Harry negó con la cabeza.

- _No nos iremos sin el medallón, es importante para que no muera mi amiga y para que deshagamos la maldición_– una de las valkirias miró a la castaña, pero Harry negó nuevamente con la cabeza entendiendo la mirada de la valkiria – _ella no es la que muere_– "Bueno al menos no por ahora..." pensó tristemente.

- _¿Entonces quien?_ –

-_Ella se encuentra al norte del templo, junto con otros dos chicos_ –

-_¿Y la maldición la tienen ustedes?_–

- _Si, pero también otra pareja, así que por favor déjenos pasar_–

- _Si fueron malditos por nuestra reina pueden pasar, pero deberán pasar por diversas pruebas…_ - dijo una de las valkirias.

- _Pero si fallan, no serán capaces de salir de aquí… por cierto no pueden usar magia_- terminó la otra.

-_¿Cómo supieron?_ –

- _Somos unas de tantos guardianes que protegen el templo así que sabemos muchas cosas de las cuales no pueden imaginar, además ningún ser sin magia puede atravesar la puerta principal, moriría al instante…_ - ambas valkirias se acomodaron en su posición de estatuas, para después comenzar a volverse piedras.

- _Un consejo… mi reina los maldijo porque conoce vuestro cora…_ - las valkirias se convirtieron en estatuas sin terminar la frase dejando a ambos chicos desconcertados y algo dudosos…

...

Al norte los 2 chicos discutían por circunstancias que eran tontas, pero el haber recorrido por horas el templo sin hallar nada ya comenzaba a desesperarlos, la chica que los acompañaba se mantenía callada, observaba cada lugar que pasaban intentando pensar a lo que se enfrentarían al encontrar el medallón…

"Deja de complicarte la vida, pensaremos en algo cuando estemos frente a la situación" escuchó la voz de uno de los chicos en su cabeza, ella lo miro molesta mientras le contestaba,"¡Largo de mi cabeza! No quiero que espíes mis pensamientos!", el chico rodó los ojos, mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa divertida, "Es inevitable, me es imposible alejarme y tu sabes bien por que", la chica giró la cabeza para ocultar la pequeña cantidad de rubor en sus mejillas.

La chica mantuvo sus pensamientos en blanco mientras seguían caminando, pero en ese instante escuchó un extraño sonido, una melodía tocada en un arpa… se detuvo y miró a los chicos, parecía ser que ella era la única que lo escuchaba, el sonido comenzó hacerse más fuerte, entonces sus ojos se nublaron y su cuerpo se rodeo de una luz de un hermoso color dorado, lo que hizo que ambos chicos voltearan, al verla se acercaron pero antes de poder tocarla una extraña fuerza los empujo hacia uno de los pilares, los chicos cayeron al suelo… se levantaron con dificultad y miraron a la chica desconcertados.

- _Algo sucede, su mirada esta perdida… ¿puedes escucharla?_ – dijo el ojiazul.

- _No… sólo escucho el sonido de un… ¿arpa?_ – contestó.

- _¿Un arpa? ¿la estará manipulando la diosa?_ –

- _¡Y yo qué sé! ¡Tú eres el anciano aquí así que debes de saber más!_ – en su voz había desesperación... la chica levantó una mano y la dirigió hacia los chicos, después comenzó a desvanecerse… ambos chicos intentaron acercarse y sostenerla pero no podían moverse, los había paralizado de alguna extraña manera...


	2. La joven

"**La joven"**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando en algún lugar de Londres en un bosque oculto por las montañas 6 mortifagos se hacían presentes ante su señor, una vez que estuvieron todos presentes y en sus respectivos lugares, Voldemort se levantó de su asiento de manera elegante pero también peligrosa, camino entre los mortifagos hasta hallar a quien le interesaba, al encontrarlo le quitó la mascara y mostró a un joven de 19 años, de piel blanca, su rostro tenía perfecciones hermosas, sus ojos de un hermoso color azul, su cabello algo rebelde y de un color parecido al ámbar aunque levemente más oscuro. El chico hizo una reverencia y después miró a su señor.

- _Damen, ve a la casa de los Halliwell y tráeme a los sobrevivientes_ – dijo, el chico lo miró algo confundido pero no se atrevió a preguntar, hizo otra reverencia y desapareció. Voldemort dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su trono.

- _¡Mi señor!_ – Bellatrix se acercó y se puso de rodillas – _¿Por qué envía a ese vampiro en vez de alguno de nosotros?… aún no se sabe si de verdad le es leal..._ – Voldemort se detuvo pero no miró a la Mortífaga.

- _No necesito tus consejos Bella, no me contradigas si no quieres ser castigada…_ - contestó de manera fría.

- _Le pido me disculpe_ – Bellatrix se levantó y continuó su camino hacia su asiento, al llegar se sentó y miró a los presentes.

- _Colagusano, prepara una habitación decente para nuestra invitada…_- Colagusano asintió temblorosamente y salio corriendo – _ahora bien, a partir de ahora les asignare una misión de importancia mayor… Lucius y Narcissa a partir de ahora acogerán a mi hija en su casa_- los Mortífagos lo miraron confundidos y sorprendidos ante sus palabras.

- _¿Su… hija mi señor?_–

- _Bueno no de sangre claro está, Narcissa… es la sobreviviente de los Halliwell… ella vivirá en su casa, su protección es su prioridad mientras este ahí… y una vez que Severus se encargue de su entrada en Hogwarts su protección pasará a ser prioridad de él y Damen_ –

- _¿Y qué diremos sobre ella? ¿Draco tendrá alguna misión aquí?_ –

- _Será la que le dicte hace unos días, deberá ayudar a Damen a internarse al castillo sin que sea descubierto… en cuanto a su estancia en su familia, inventen algo_ – Voldemort acarició a Nagini con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda les hacia una señal para que se fueran, dejando a Snape y a Bellatrix.

- _Bella quiero que te encargues de ciertos magos y brujas, quiero que les saques información sobre un medallón llamado Brisingamen…_- una vez que terminó de decirle los nombres de los magos, Bella hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

- _La chica ya fue inscrita en Hogwarts, hablé con Dumbledore y no tuvo inconveniente…_ -

- _Sabia que lograrías ingresarla sin problemas, manipulas bien al anciano…_ -

-_Mi señor, ¿la chica querrá ir?_ –

- _Ella irá, si mi información es correcta podré manipularla como desee e implantarle recuerdos como si fuera una pizarra en blanco_–

- _¿Implantarle recuerdos?_– Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa.

- _Ya lo verás Severus... Ya lo verás_ –

...

Damen estaba nervioso y preocupado, no tenía conocimientos de que la mansión Halliwell hubiera sido atacada… al llegar quedó en shock al ver toda la parte superior de la mansión destruida, salían pequeños hilos de humo por el lugar como si no tuviera mucho tiempo de haber sucedido el acontecimiento, camino con rapidez en busca de la única persona que le importaba… desde la que había sido la puerta principal se encontraba llena de cadáveres irreconocibles debajo de escombros, el vampiro siguió caminando buscando con la mirada algún indicio de vida, a lo lejos logró ver a una mujer, se acercó y no hubo necesidad de tocarla para saber que ya estaba muerta, él chico suspiró y cerró los ojos para poder escuchar algún ruido.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando a sus oídos llegaron unos leves latidos de corazón, abrió los ojos y se dedicó a buscar su procedencia… llegó a una de las esquinas de la mansión y ahí la vio acurrucada entre escombros, era una chica hermosa a pesar de que estaba toda polvorienta y había un hilo de sangre en su frente… se acercó con rapidez, quitó pedazos de madera de encima y se percató del pequeño charco de sangre, sus colmillos se endurecieron por el olor pero se reprimió, paso su brazo derecho por debajo de ella y la levantó con lentitud.

Se sentó cruzando sus piernas en forma de mariposa, para después tomar a la chica y ponerla encima de él, limpió el hilo de sangre de su frente y buscó el lugar donde sangraba más, llegó a sus antebrazos y muñecas las cuales estaban completamente llenas de heridas… limpó la sangre ya coagulada y después llevó sus labios a las heridas más graves, la lamió y las heridas sanaron, así continuó hasta que no halló una herida más… una vez que terminó la abrazó con fuerza.

- _Creí que te había perdido… ¡dios! Me alegra hallarte viva…_ - susurró mientras hundía su cabeza en la cabellera de la joven, después de unos segundos contemplándola se puso de pie con ella en brazos…

...

La joven abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía débil, su cuerpo adormecido, su cabeza le dolía… desvió ligeramente la mirada y vio a un hombre regordete sentado aún lado, la miraba curioso… la chica se levantó con velocidad para alejarse del hombre, no importándole cuanto dolor tuviera, el hombre también se levantó y se acercó a ella asustado.

- _¡Aléjate de mí!_ – el hombre hizo unos movimientos con sus manos para que se relajara – acércate un centímetro más y la pagaras caro – la puerta se abrió de par en par, lo que hizo que el hombre se hiciera hacia atrás bajando la cabeza y temblando como si esperara ser reprendido, la chica lo miró confusa pero con su visión periférica notó al chico que había entrado, sus ojos estaban completamente negros y mostraba sus colmillos furioso.

- _Yo… no… le hice… nada…_ - decía entre sollozos colagusano.

- _Damen…_ - la chica suspiró aliviada, sus piernas le temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por los brazos del vampiro que la rodearon por la cintura.

- _Sigues siendo la misma Ayleen_ – sus ojos volvieron a ser de color azulado y ya no mostraba sus colmillos – _¡largo de aquí! Dile al Señor Tenebroso sobre esto…_– Colagusano asintió y salió cerrando las puertas… Damen cargó a Ayleen y la llevó a la cama.

- _¿Quién es el Señor Tenebroso? ¿dónde estoy?_ – Damen sonrió mientras la contemplaba, seguía siendo la misma desde la última vez que la había visto, sus cabellos negros y ondulados levemente le llegaban a la cintura, sus ojos de un color verde intenso con unos destellos violetas que provenían de alrededor de la pupila, su piel era clara… ella se movió un poco y lo miró esperando por sus respuestas.

- _¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?_ –

- _Damen contéstame o buscaré quien me responda_ –

- _Bien… pero antes tu responde las mías ¿de acuerdo?_– la chica lo miró molesta, después desvió su mirada, Damen paso su dedos por su rostro, al llegar a la barbilla la tomó y la obligo a mirarló – _por favor… confía en mi, me duele que dudes…_ - Ayleen lo miró, sus ojos mostraban dolor.

- _Tu cabello está oscuro… ¿necesitas sangre?_– Damen sonrió levemente.

- _Puedo esperar, perdiste mucha sangre, estás casi tan pálida como yo_–

-_¿Perdí sangre? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué me hicieron?_– preguntó desesperada.

- _¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?_– la chica negó.

-_¿Qué pasó? ¡Damen habla!_ –

- _Te hallé en la mansión, estabas sangrando mucho… todos estaban muertos, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?_ –

- _Yo… nada, lo último que recuerdo es que te di sangre y…_- Ayleen se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, se quejó – no lo sé – el vampiro tomó sus manos y buscó su mirada.

- _¿Recuerdas algo más?_ – ella negó, el vampiro cerró los ojos – _Ayleen escúchame… ¿Cómo se llama tu familia?_–

-_Yo…_ - la chica abrió los ojos y lo miró confundida – _no lo sé_–

- _¿Te acuerdas cómo me conociste? ¿Qué somos?_–

- _Si, te conocí cuando tenía 5 años… eres un vampiro y yo una hechicera o bruja, como sea…_ -

- _Bien… ¿qué poderes tienes?_ – la chica sonrió burlonamente.

- _Por dios Damen, pues magia como cualquiera… ¿qué otro poder tendría?_– la chica desvió su mirada – _por cierto… y ¿mi varita?_ – el vampiro suspiró, puso sus manos en el rostro de la chica.

- _Yo tengo tu varita… Ayleen concéntrate… ¿qué recuerdos tienes de tu pasado?_ –

- _Bueno… está todo muy nublado, no sé con exactitud, sólo te recuerdo a ti… y a un elfo domestico que me cuidaba… no sé, Dios, Damen dime... ¿Qué me pasa?_–

- _Tranquila, todo estará bien mientras estés conmigo… te contestaré tus preguntas pero respóndeme esta última… ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Y qué eres tú para mi?_ –

- _Bueno eres mi mejor amigo, y yo igual soy tu amiga… somos como hermanos_– Damen se levantó y le dio la espalda – _¿Damen?_ –

- _Tranquila… sólo estoy pensando… ¡o si! tus preguntas… bueno_ – el vampiro tomó algo de aire – _estamos en Londres, cerca de las fronteras… y el Señor Tenebroso, es… tu padre…_-

- _¿Qué? ¡Mírame a los ojos y explícame!_ – exigió, Damen volteó y la enfrentó.

- _Tú fuiste separada de tus padres cuando apenas tenias unos meses de nacida, la familia Halliwell cuidó de ti… pero ayer fueron asesinados en la mansión donde vivías, por suerte sobreviviste… ¿cómo? No tengo idea_ – Ayleen lo miró confundida, se sentó sin perder de vista los ojos del vampiro.

- _Muéstramelo… quiero ver con mis ojos lo que dices_ – Damen pegó su frente con la de ella.

- _Estás muy débil, además no puedo morderte… si lo hago te convertirás en veneno para mi, lo recuerdas ¿verdad?_ –

-_¿Por qué me convertiré en veneno?_ –

- _Los Halliwell te hechizaron para que no pudiera transformarte…_ -

- _¿Querías transformarme?_– él asintió y Ayleen se alejó nuevamente – _¡vaya! si que olvidé muchas cosas… pero tú igual_– Damen la miró confuso –_puedes mostrarme tus recuerdos cuando tomas de mi sangre…_ -

- _No lo haré, sabes que una vez que inicio no puedo detenerme hasta satisfacerme… esta vez no es como antes, he estado sin sangre hace mes y medio… perderé mi control y no estás para perder más sangre_ – ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesta, él sonrió tristemente mientras la contemplaba y pasaba su mano por sus cabellos – _ten algo de paciencia, sé que te cuesta creer, pero por favor confía en mí… mmm, ¿por qué no te das un baño y te cambias?, yo tengo que informar tu estado_ – Damen dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir dijo –_Ayleen, sólo quiero que bajes la guardia conmigo… se cautelosa con todas las personas que conozcas, a lo menos hasta que confíes…_-

- _No tienes que decírmelo, sabes como soy_ –

- _Yo vendré por ti así que no salgas_ – dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a la chica sola.

...

Damen camino tranquilamente hacia el salón principal, al llegar abrió la puerta y se acerco unos metros para después hacer una reverencia.

- _¿Cómo se encuentra?_ –

- _Hasta donde cabe bien… estaba en lo correcto, no tiene recuerdos de sus padres ni del accidente_ –

-_¿Confía en ti?_ –

- _Sí_ – Voldemort sonrió malévolamente – _ya le dije lo que me pidió, pero se niega a creerme a menos que le muestre mis recuerdos como evidencia…_ -

-_No hay problema, puedo plantar recuerdos falsos en ti sobre la historia… ¿algo más?_–

- _Mi señor… con respecto al pacto…_ - Voldemort lo miró cuidadosamente.

- _No romperé el pacto que hice… una vez que me entregue sus poderes, ella será toda tuya_ – Damen volvió hacer otra reverencia en señal de que entendía – _quiero que la prepares para nuestro encuentro, quiero explicarle lo menos posible y una cosa más… ¿cabe la posibilidad de que recupere sus memorias?_ –

- _No lo creo, si la información que me dieron sus padres es correcta, no recuperara ningún recuerdo_ –

- _Bien… retírate_ – Damen hizo una reverencia y salió.

...

En la madriguera Hermione se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, Ginny estaba dormida así que no notaria los pequeños moretones en el cuerpo de la castaña, ella tenía miedo de mostrar lo que tenia, no estaba segura si le creerían… se puso una sudadera y se acercó a la ventana, miró las estrellas mientras pensaba en su último sueño o más bien pesadilla…

- _Hermione ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?_ – dijo Ginny dando un bostezo al final.

- _No puedo dormir, creí que ya estabas dormida…_ -

-_Si lo estaba_ –

- _Lamento si te desperté_ –

- _No lo hiciste suelo tener el sueño ligero, por cualquier cosita me despierto… Herms estás bien, te notó muy cambiada desde que llegaste_– la castaña volteó y miró a la chica dándole una sonrisa.

- _Estoy bien… es sólo que no tengo sueño, y prefiero contemplar las estrellas_ –

- _Ok… pero a lo menos duerme algo vale_– Hermione vio como volvía a quedarse dormida, sonrió y la envidió en ese momento, ella deseaba tener que disfrutar de sus sueños como cualquiera, pero esas pesadillas la visitaban cada vez que dormia…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se puso ropas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, no era muy extraño en ella así que la familia Weasley no lo notaría, bajo las escaleras con rapidez pero justo antes de llegar al final apenas logró detenerse para no caer encima de Harry, sus cuerpos quedaron a sólo unos centímetros de tocarse, Hermione sintió una corriente pasar por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se toparon con los de Harry el cual no parecía nada incomodo con su acercamiento accidental.

- _Harry cuando dejes tus cosas dile a Hermione que bajee…_ - Ambos Gryffindors se separaron con rapidez al escuchar a su amigo… Ron se detuvo al ver a los dos chicos nerviosos y a una distancia aceptable, vio lo que traía puesto la chica, suspiró y después hizo una mueca de disgusto – _¿Por qué estás tan cubierta? ¿Qué no tienes calor?_ – Hermione miró reojo a Harry.

-_Emm… no… este… estoy bien así…_- decía mientras se abrazaba y se frotaba sus brazos con las manos, Ron la miró incrédulo.

- _Bueno… ya vamos a desayunar_ – el pelirojo dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a la cocina. Hermione miró a Harry, sus ojos se toparon por unos segundos logrando que ella sintiera un extraño calor recorrerle el cuerpo, "que sensación tan extraña, acaso será que yo… ¡no, no, no puede ser! ¡Seria imposible!"

Hermione caminó hasta la cocina sin volver a mirar a Harry, al entrar vio a toda la familia, saludó con una sonrisa y tomó asiento a un lado de Ginny... Harry entró unos minutos después que la castaña... Durante todo el desayuno ninguno se volvió a mirar, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hermione ya que Harry le había mirado de reojo unas cuantas veces...

- _¿Harry no has recibido cartas de tus admiradoras de Hogwarts?_ - preguntó George.

- _No tengo admiradoras_ - Fred sonrió al escuchar su respuesta.

- _¿En serio? bueno... entonces cuídate por que un par de chicas nos han comprado filtro de amor y..._ - decía Fred.

-_Hablaban sobre como usarla en ti_ - terminó George.

-_¿Y por qué se las vendieron?_ -

-_¡Ey! negocios son negocios_ - respondieron los gemelos a la vez montrando una sonrisa divertida.

- _¿Por qué le dicen a Harry que se cuide?, ustedes saben a la perfección que sus filtros no son tan potentes, sólo enamoran por un ratito_ - los gemelos negaron mientras hacían un sonido raro con la boca.

- _Ahora ya no, hemos mejorado mucho los filtros, además para que sean más llamativos los vendemos con una vieja leyenda que hayamos en un viaje... se venden bien_ -

- _¿Cómo pueden venderse bien sólo por una leyenda? eso es tonto_ - decía Ginny.

- _Pues a las chicas les atrae, les gustaría que se hiciera realidad..._ - respondió George.

- _Para ellas seria hermoso pero para un hombre sería la muerte_- termino Fred, Hermione miró a los hermanos algo nerviosa.

- _¿Venden alguna otra poción?_- los gemelos miraron a Hermione con interés, se acercaron a ella y sonrieron.

-_Dinos querida Hermione ¿que poción buscas?_ - dijeron al unisono.

- _¡Ninguna! sólo preguntaba_ - "¿por qué pregunte? no creo que sea posible suprimir esa pesadilla... " - _bueno si me permiten, voy a ir a leer... adiós Fred, adiós George_-

Los gemelos la miraron sonrientes, se despidieron de la castaña, la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, estaba molesta consigo misma, no entendía que le estaba sucediendo, primero las pesadillas donde alguien luchaba y salia herida; segundo, los moretones que le habían aparecido en su cuerpo a causa de las pesadilla; tercero, su extraño comportamiento con Harry y ahora su torpe pregunta a los gemelos...

...

Damen caminaba tranquilamente hacia la habitación de Ayleen, al llegar se topó con una joven hermosa, sus cabellos eran de color blancos/dorados y le llegaba a las caderas, sus ojos de un color ámbar, su piel completamente pálida, las curvas de su cuerpo eran perfectas a la vista de cualquier ser humano, traía un vestido amarillo completamente amoldado a su cuerpo lo que la hacia ver irresistible.

- _¿Qué haces aquí a plena luz del día Claire?_ – la chica llevo sus manos a su cintura y lo miró coqueta.

- _Vine a darte un mensaje_ – la chica comenzó a caminar sensualmente hacia él, pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y acercó sus labios a su cuello.

- _No estoy para tus juegos_ – Damen la tomó de las muñecas y la alejó de él, dándole una mirada seria, la chica suspiró aburrida.

- _Noah me pidió que te dijera lo siguiente "Estas cometiendo errores de niños, abandona tu absurda obsesión y regresa a nosotros, tu familia… ella solo te traerá desgracias, sabes que jamás te vera como a un hombre, sólo como aún hermano o amigo… lo magos no son confiables"_– los ojos de Damen se tornaron negros en su totalidad, apretó con fuerza las muñecas de la chica haciendo que esta se quejara levemente – _me lastimas…_ - el vampiro la acercó a él.

- _Dile a Noah que no se meta en mis decisiones, sé lo que hago y conozco las consecuencias, yo si sé afrontarlas y no huyo de ellas como cuando él nos transformo por su estupida venganza… mi única familia es ella_–

- _Te equivocas, ella es una amenaza para toda nuestra raza ¿qué no entiendes? Incluso es peligrosa para los magos… mientras ella siga estando sola será menos poderosa, pero si encuentra a la otra chica despertaran…_–

- _¿Qué no me oíste? Sé lo que hago, ya entregaste tu mensaje así que largo antes de que se enteren de tu visita y de que los rayos del sol te maten_– el chico la soltó y esperó hasta que ella desapareció. Damen espero unos minutos para tranquilizarse, al abrir la puerta vio a Ayleen recostada.

- _Tardaste…_ -

- _Lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer… ¿que tal tu baño?_ –

- _Refrescante, Damen sabes perfectamente que no me gusta estar encerrada, no soy un trofeo que tiene que estar bajo llave_ – decía mientras se sentaba y lo miraba fijamente. El chico se acercó a la cama y tomo asiento aun lado de ella.

- _Perdona… es sólo que tenía que alejarme de ti, es complicado estar frente a mi alimento y mantenerme controlado_ –

- _Entonces no hubieras venido cuando el sol esta en su punto más alto… hubieras esperado hasta que anocheciera_ -

- _Tuve el presentimiento de que si me esperaba, te volverías loca y saldrías de la habitación, además te mostraré lo que deseas_ – Ayleen lo miró a los ojos, vio sinceridad y preocupación, sin pensar dos veces en las consecuencias se acostó, hizo su cabellos a un lado, elevo un poco la cabeza y la giro hacia la izquierda, dejando descubierto su cuello.

-_Adelante, sólo no hagas un corte tan profundo no querrás matarme_ – Damen contemplo su cuello, escuchaba el correr de su sangre y al ver como palpitaba su yugular sus colmillos crecieron… con rapidez sacó una navaja de su pantalón y la dirigió hacia la vena de la chica para después hacer un corte vertical de 3 cm… Ayleen soltó un leve gemido al sentir los labios del chico en su cuello.

- _Damen contrólate un poco…_ - decía al notar la desesperación con la que bebía, la mano del chico se dirigió a los ojos de Ayleen y se los cerró… a continuación una serie de imágenes comenzaron a pasar en su mente…


	3. Cambios

"**Cambios"**

**_..._**

Mientras Damen bebía la sangre de la chica, ésta veía los recuerdos que tanto deseaba ver… En el primero de ellos Ayleen logró ver a Damen cargando a un bebé, caminaba con tranquilidad hacia una cabaña en medio de las montañas, al abrir la puerta una persona salió entre la oscuridad, al quitarse la capucha dejó entrever a un hombre de 35 años, ojos negros, tez blanca y cabellos negros, se veía algo descuidado pero apuesto.

_- ¿Te vieron? –_

_- No, soy muy precavido… está seguro que desea continuar, puede cambiar muchas cosas… -_ el hombre se acercó a una mesa mientras oía las palabras de Damen, antes de dejarlo terminar le hizo señales con la mano para que dejara al bebé encima de la mesa, el vampiro sin decir nada obedecio.

_- ¿Ya está muerta? –_ Damen lo miro sin entender _– mi esposa… ¿lo está? –_ el vampiro asintió.

_- La guerra va a comenzar… quiero que ella esté protegida, nunca te separes de ella… tengo muchos enemigos que la querrán muerta…–_

_- De acuerdo, mi señor… -_

Voldemort sacó su varita, con rapidez comenzó a pronunciar unas frases en parsel, pasando los segundos de la punta se formó una esfera de color azul, mientras se mantenía concentrado en la esfera estiró su mano hacia Damen, el vampiro sacó una navaja se acercó un poco a su brazo y le hizo un corte… Sin perder el tiempo Voldemort estiró su brazo hacia el bebé haciendo que cayera sangre a su alrededor, formando un circulo… justo después llevó la esfera a su brazo logrando que la sangre y la energía se combinaran.

_- Prepárate –_ Voldemort giró su muñeca haciendo que la esfera quedara hacia abajo, y sin dudar atravesó al bebé, éste comenzó a brillar y segundos después hubo una explosión…

El recuerdo se disolvió con lentitud, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando otro recuerdo comenzó a establecerse… Nuevamente era Damen en un bosque pero se encontraba a solas.

_- Creí que no vendrías… -_ Damen desvió la mirada y vio a una persona que se acercaba a él tambaleándose, no lograba ver su rostro ya que estaba completamente cubierto.

_- Lo mismo pensé… ¿Cómo se encuentra? –_

_- Es estúpido que preguntes –_ dicho esto Voldemort se quitó la capucha, ya no era aquel hombre apuesto, ese ya no parecía humano… su piel era pálida como un muerto, los ojos rojos, calvo, su nariz era como la de una serpiente.

_- Me enteré de lo que paso, todos creen que está muerto, aunque viendo su estado me hace pensar que estuvo a punto… y si estamos aquí, quiere decir que necesita aquella esencia y poder que dejó en su hija hace 4 meses –_

_- Así es… -_

_- No se podrá… alguien nos atacó y sin darme cuenta se la llevaron –_

_- ¿Está muerta? –_

_- No, Dumbledore se la ha confiado a una familia de magos, y me temo que no podrá acercarse, está muy bien vigilada… lo siento –_ el recuerdo comenzó a desvanecerse con lentitud y todo quedo en negro…

_**...**_

Hermione estaba completamente cansada, no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar sin dormir mucho, le daba pavor tener que vivir esa pesadilla una y otra vez… La castaña caminaba lentamente alejandose de la casa de Weasley, quería estar sola para pensar.

_- Vas a preocupar a los demás si desapareces así –_ Hermione volteó, al verlo un hormigueo inundo su cuerpo.

_- Si están preocupados, pediré una disculpa cuando regrese, es sólo que deseaba estar a solas._

_- ¿Pasa algo malo? –_ la castaña lo miró confundida _– haz estado muy rara, además me he dado cuenta que nos evitas –_

_- No los evito –_

_- Hermione… si lo haces, yo hacia lo mismo cada vez que sentía que ustedes corrían peligro a mi lado… así que dime ¿qué pasa? –_

_- Nada en serio, es solo que no he podido dormir mucho, eso es todo… -_ Harry levantó una ceja dudoso pero no quiso preguntar más, si ella no le quería decir no le obligaría así que estiró la mano hacia la castaña y sonrió.

_- Ven, tengo una idea espero que funcione –_ al notar que ella no tomaba su mano y que lo miraba con duda se acerco para rodear su cintura con el brazo _– Cree en mí, sólo déjame intentar algo, ¿Okey? –_ Hermione asintió y camino junto con él... en ningún momento la soltó, lo cual la hizo sentir algo incomoda y nerviosa a la vez, estaba confundida con lo que le sucedía cada vez que Harry la veía o la tocaba, era extraño para ella.

Caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a un río, Hermione se sorprendió al verlo ya que en todos los años que había estado en la madriguera no lo había notado, Harry la soltó y se recostó, le hizo señas con la mano para que lo imitara, ella obedeció sin decir nada.

_- Ponte cómoda –_ Hermione lo miró algo nerviosa, Harry sonrió.

_- Hazlo ya veras lo que haré, en verdad espero que te ayude –_ la castaña suspiró y después hizo lo que le pedía_– cierra los ojos –_ susurró…Hermione lo hizo y comenzó a dejarse llevar por su cansancio, sus oídos comenzaron a captar sonidos diferentes, todos ellos tranquilos y relajantes, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida muy cerca del pecho del chico… En la mente de la chica comenzaron a verse imágenes, unos segundos después se convirtió en una película real, ella sentía estar en ese lugar tan extraño…

**_..._**

_- Mi señora hice lo que me pidió pero me temo que ignoré su propuesta, la diosa es muy caprichosa y cuidadosa con lo que hace, me enteré que hace poco tuvo un ligero percance con un grupo de vampiros –_ decía una mujer de 25 años de piel clara y cabello rojizo; sus ropas parecían de una campesina.

_- ¿Vampiros? ¿Como supiste eso? –_ preguntó una mujer de cabellos dorados, su belleza era increible, era joven, sus rasgos eran finos, sus ojos eran de un color azul y sus ropas eran las típicas para una reina.

_- Lo escuché mientras dos valkirias platicaban, no parecían preocupadas pero si se propusieron ser muy precavidas -_

_- Entiendo… tendré que ir a Folkvang y hablar personalmente con ella, sus tácticas son de interés para mi… en especial con mi esposo –_

_- Pero mi señora… usted además de ser nuestra reina es una diosa, incluso me arriesgo a decir que tiene el mismo nivel que ella… ¿por qué es necesario involucrarla en su vida personal? –_

_- Tal vez será por que ella conoce muy bien a mi marido… incluso siento que la ha puesto en un pedestal… sin embargo Gna no soy tan poderosa como ella, su verdadero poder aún no lo usa –_

_- Bien mi señora como usted desee, ahora si me lo permite me retiro… -_ la reina asintió y la campesina se fue. Un hombre muy hermoso estaba rodeando uno de los pilares que se hallaban detrás del trono, el hombre era moreno, ojos castaños, cabello negro, era delgado y levemente musculoso.

_- ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa diosa habiendo varias? –_

_- No es de tu incumbencia -_La reina se puso de pie y enfrentó al recién llegado.

_- Claro que lo es, tengo que vigilar que no se meta en problemas y ella es claramente un gran problema –_ la reina rió divertida.

_- Tú eres un problema no ella, ¿acaso le guardas rencor? –_

_- Creo que la que le guarda rencor eres tu mi reina, ella es mucho más hermosa, vigorosa, poderosa, y la más deseable entre todas… en cambio tú quedas en 2 lugar, piensa bien lo que haces y con quienes te involucras… es un consejo -_

**_..._**

_- Hermione, despierta… tienes que alimentarte –_ la castaña abrió los ojos, se levantó y miró confundida la habitación, vio lo que traía puesto y después miró a la pelirroja _– ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –_

_- Estás en casa, Harry te trajó cargando ayer, no quiso despertarte –_ Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y tan apenada que sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo _– vamos baja, tenemos que ir por las cosas para el colegio –_ dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta, se quitó la sudadera, la playera y se vio al espejo no tenia ningún moretón nuevo… se puso algo más ligero de ropa y comenzó a reír mientras veía el sol a los lejos, no podía creer que Harry hubiera logrado dormirla y alejado su pesadilla, sin embargo su nuevo sueño la perturbaba un poco, era tan real y extraordinario…

...

_- Ayleen despierta –_ la chica abrió un ojo y vio al Damen de pie aun lado de la cama, hizo una mueca y se tapó completamente la cara.

_- Déjame dormir… estoy agotada, ¡te excediste demasiado! ¡Pasara un año antes de que te dejé volver a beber mi sangre! –_ Damen suspiro apenado, se sentó dándole la espalda y llevó sus manos a la sien.

_- Lo siento… ¿cuantas veces quieres que lo diga? ¿Acaso no ves como me lastimas con tus palabras? ¿No ves lo culpable que me siento al haber estado apunto de drenarte completamente? –_ Ayleen sabía que era injusta pero tenía que encontrar cualquier excusa para librarse de su encuentro con su "padre", lo que le había mostrado Damen era perturbador y difícil de creer.

_- Déjame descansar Damen… y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo, te recuerdo que es de día… -_

_- Bien, no salgas de aquí es peligroso… cuando anochezca te traeré algo de comer… -_

_- Sé cuidarme sola –_

_- Sí, pero en tu estado es arriesgado –_ Damen se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta _– esta noche te iras de aquí, una familia de confianza te cuidara hasta que entres a Hogwarts –_ Ayleen se descubrió y miró al chico.

_- No iré… -_

_- No te lo está preguntando, es una orden –_ Ayleen abrió los ojos al ver al hombre que había entrado a la habitación, vio a Damen hacer una reverencia_– eres tan hermosa como tu madre… me alegra tenerte de vuelta a mi lado –__  
_  
_- ¿Por qué me obliga a ir a ese lugar? Yo no necesito estar ahí, puedo estudiar y aprender hechizos por mi cuenta –_ Voldemort se acercó y la miró fijamente, ella le sostuvo la mirada.

_- Necesito que me ayudes a tomar venganza contra aquellos que te alejaron de mí e intentan matarme, estoy muy débil y eres la única capaz de ayudarme… Damen te mostró lo que hice ¿no? –_Ayleen asintió_– necesito que me devuelvas esa parte que deje contigo cuando eras un bebé, o si no moriré al igual que tus tutores –__  
_  
_- ¿Que? ¿Ellos fueron asesinados por mi causa? –_ Voldemort asintió levemente, Ayleen sintió una presión horrible en su pecho, sentía las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos pero se mantuvo tranquila _– por eso te necesito, ya que si no hubiera sido por Damen tú también estarías muerta –_ la chica bajo la cabeza y se miro sus manos.

_- ¿Sabe quiénes fueron? –_ levantó la mirada esperando la respuesta de Voldemort, este negó.

_- Pero entrando en Hogwarts puedes averiguarlo, tengo una sospecha así que quiero que te conviertas en la debilidad de mi enemigo –_ Ayleen lo miró confundida, no entendía mucho sus palabras.

_- ¿Cómo que convertirme en su debilidad? –_

_- Eres un mujer linda e inteligente, así que quiero que enamores a Harry Potter, y después lo traigas a mí –_ Damen hizo una mueca de molestia al escuchar el plan de su señor, Ayleen lo miró de reojo… y asintió con la cabeza.

_- Bien… ¿tendré a alguien vigilándome? –_ Voldemort sonrió al ver el cambio de la mirada de la chica.

_- No, serás libre de hacer lo que desees y de utilizar los medios que gustes, Damen te visitará una o dos veces a la semana para informarme tus avances –_ Ayleen miró a Damen y vio desaprobación en sus ojos, sus miradas se mantuvieron unos segundos para después volver a Voldemort _– una vez que anochezca quiero que bajes al salón principal, es mi deseo que seas conocida entre mis seguidores… -_

_- Bien, ahí estaré –_

_- Damen, tráele un vestido apropiado -_ Dicho esto dio media vuelta y salio dejando a ambos chicos solos.

_- ¿Por qué no te negaste? –_Ayleen abrazó la almohada, su mirada se mantuvo en un punto fijo del suelo…

_- Necesito respuestas más concretas… ¿quiero saber el por qué? ¡Si tanto me querían muerta solo me hubieran matado a mi! Por que involucrar a mi familia… -_ Damen se quedó paralizado, nunca había visto tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, se acercó con rapidez y la abrazó con fuerza.

_- ¿Esa es la razón para no negarte? –_

_- Temes que me enamore de ese chico ¿no? –_ sonrió para después darle un golpecito en el hombro_– eso no ocurrirá jamás, se mantener mis emociones fuera de mis propósitos y lo sabes a la perfección, rayos Damen llevas 12 años conociéndome ¿y no sabes eso? –_

_- ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero nadie está libre de enamorarse sin darse cuenta –_

_- Pues si llega a pasar, me alejaré… -_ Damen pegó su frente con la suya.

_- Sufrirás… y yo no quiero verte así –_

_- Sufrir es parte de la vida… ya vete Damen, déjame sola, quiero pensar y recuperar fuerzas, si voy a ir a otro lugar no me puedo permitir estar indefensa, odio eso… adiós Damen –_ dijo antes de cubrirse de nuevo con el cobertor y cerrar los ojos… el vampiro la miró, estaba molesto por la misión y más por que ella no se había negado, se puso de pie, la observó por unos segundos para después salir de la habitación sin decir nada más…


	4. Primer encuentro

**"Primer encuentro"**

El recorrido en el callejón Diagon había sido tranquilo para los Gryffindors, se la habían pasado riendo y jugando la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso Hermione se sentía diferente a comparación de sus primeras semanas de vacaciones, y todo se lo debía a Harry, ella quería agradecerle de alguna forma su ayuda y su comprensión pero no tenia ni la más remota idea de cómo compensarle. Una vez que atardeció Harry y Ron se habían puesto a practicar quidditch… por otro lado Ginny y Hermione platicaban sobre la elección que se llevaría acabo en el 7 año para los premios anuales.

_- ¡Herms en serio eres tan ingenua para creer que no serás escogida como un premio anual! –_ decía Ginny mientras doblaba la su ropa.

_- No soy la única chica que es digna merecedora de ese puesto, hay muchos además recuerda que son dos premios anuales –_

_- Bueno sí, pero si no eres escogida, voy y le reclamo a Dumbledore –_ Hermione rió mientras veía por la ventana a los chicos.

_- Oye, tenemos que hacer planes para esta última semana, ¿no crees? Al menos para no aburrirnos, y sirve que yo también me divierto ya que una vez que salgan de Hogwarts me quedaré sola –_

_- Claro, hablemos con los chicos sobre que hacer ¿te parece? –_

_- Sí, por cierto Herms, ¡deberías dejar de vestirte como monja! Así no conseguirás novio este año, ¿acaso quieres salir con un record de cero novios? –_

_- ¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¿Y qué me dices de Viktor? –_

_- Eso no cuenta, ni siquiera vi que alguna vez se besaran –_

_- Bueno… no me iba a estar exhibiendo por todo el castillo, ¿no crees? Soy discreta cuando se trata de novios –_

_- Ok, seas discreta o no, ¡dime! ¿O no somos amigas? Además me gustaría aconsejarte –_ Ginny se cruzó de brazos y sonrió _– ¡en serio Herms, tienes a una amiga que puede ayudarte a tener un novio perfecto y tú no lo aprovechas! ¡Eso es en verdad desperdiciar mi toque! –_ Hermione se acercó y abrazó a Ginny.

_- Bien señorita Dra. corazón, cuando me guste un chico serás la primera en saber y aconsejarme –_ la pelirroja se puso de pie y sonrió.

_- ¡Perfecto! Espero lo cumplas… bien ¿no quieres ir a volar un rato? –_

_- No me agrada volar desde 1° así que no, dormiré temprano hoy, quiero recuperar mi sueño lo antes posible –_

_- ¡Oh! Bueno… descansa porque esta semana te mantendré ocupada en muchas cosas, y le diré a Harry que me ayude a quitarte ese miedo al vuelo ¡Dios! ¡Eso de que no te guste es sacrilegio! –_ decía con una cara de terror y diversión, Hermione rió mientras le hacia unas señas para que no perdiera tiempo y se fuera a volar, Ginny rió y salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_- Ahora… a dormir –_ dijo en un susurró, miró por la ventana unos segundos y después se acostó.

= Sueño =

Hermione apareció en una habitación hermosa decorada con hermosos diamantes, la castaña no entendía mucho, camino hasta llegar a la cama, y sin pensarlo pasó su mano por las sabanas de seda "Wow, que hermoso es todo esto… ¿donde estaré?" la chica caminó hacia al balcón pero al pasar por un espejo se quedó paralizada, veía con horror a la mujer que se reflejaba, llevó sus manos al rostro y el reflejo hizo lo mismo "¡no puede ser! ¿Qué sucede aquí?" la puerta de oro se abrió dando paso a una mujer alta y algo musculosa, era morena y de cabellos naranjas, su vestimenta era muy extraña, tenia una falda café y un top del mismo color junto con una botas cómodas y sin tacón.

_- Mi reina dijo que esperara solo un poco más, está algo ocupada así que póngase cómoda –_ dicho esto la mujer salió de la habitación, Hermione empezó a hiperventilar por aquella situación tan extraña, volvió a mirar el espejo, no podía creer que estuviera en el cuerpo de aquella reina que había soñado con anterioridad, suspiró y después caminó hacia el balcón para despejar su mente, al ver la vista quedó impresionada por lo extraordinaria que era, el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y desde ese lugar se veía hermoso…

_- Esa vista es lo más hermoso en Folkvang… -_ Hermione volteó y quedó sorprendida con lo que veía, frente a ella había una mujer muy hermosa, incluso más de lo que podía imaginar que existiera, su cabello era largo y rubio, su piel era clara, sus ojos eran de un color azulado hermoso, sus facciones perfectas y muy finas… _- ¿qué la trajo aquí? –_ Hermione no sabía que contestar, pero entonces sintió como era desplazada del control de ese cuerpo que por lo que había visto en el espejo no era suyo.

_- Tengo cierto interés en lo que haces –_ la chica levantó una ceja.

_- Eso ya lo sabía, una de tus ayudantes vino a verme hace unos días, sin embargo se que ésta visita a mi territorio es por otra cosa ¿o me equivoco? -_

_- Cierto… tú eres la única que conoce bien a mi marido así que quería pedirte… -_

_- ¿Mi ayuda? –_ ella asintió, Hermione veía todo, pero ya no podía intervenir y por un momento vio algo raro en los ojos de aquella mujer tan hermosa parecían unos destellos violetas en sus ojos _– no puedo ayudarte, soy una diosa y tú también, además por algo somos consideradas como una, tenemos la misma habilidad, claro con sus pequeñas diferencias –_

_- No, sé que tú tienes más poder de lo que aparentas, así que ayúdame, no quiero perderlo –_ la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a otra mujer.

_- Lamento interrumpir, pero mi reina un vampiro intentó escabullirse y lo hemos capturado, suplicó por verla -_

_- Llévalo a una de las habitaciones, iré en unos minutos –_ la valkiria hizo una reverencia y se retiró _– tendré que pedirte que te vayas, es peligroso que estés aquí… ¿viene alguien contigo? –_

_- No, vine sola… -_

_- Le pediré a dos valkirias que te lleven al castillo, oh por cierto... antes de que te vayas te diré que no soy la única con poderes diferentes, tú igual serás la poseedora de uno extraordinario, cuando lo adquieras búscame y seremos grandes aliadas –_ la hermosa mujer dio vuelta y salio de la habitación… Hermione estaba más confundida, y en especial porque en ese sueño ella parecía estar dentro de esa reina " ¿es posible que haya 2 reinas? Pero… ¿por qué tienen cierto parecido? ¿Qué las une? ¿Y qué fue ese destello violeta en sus ojos?" pensaba… La castaña vio como comenzaba a nublarse todo, y se quedaba en oscuridad pero no tenia miedo era relajante…

= Fin del sueño =

_- Así que te quedaste dormida… -_ decía Harry mientras la veía y le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano _– te ves tan linda… ¿por qué no puedo decírtelo cuando estas despierta? ¿Por qué no puedo decirte cuanto me gustas? –_ Harry se puso de pie y salió de la habitación antes de que alguien lo descubriera…

…

Ayleen despertó algo alterada, le costaba mucho respirar, no comprendía, que había sido ese sueño, llevó sus manos a su frente y notó unas gotitas de sudor, una vez que su respiración estuvo normal se levantó para dirigirse a la bañera, abrió el grifo y el agua comenzó a caer, una vez que se desvistió se metió a la tina mientras dejaba que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo "¿qué fue eso? Esa mujer, había una alma diferente dentro… ¿por qué? ¿Quiénes son ellas?" pensaba…

Una vez que salió de su baño vio un hermoso vestido de color negro encima de la cama, la chica sonrió, tomó la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo para secarse en la totalidad, a continuación procedió a cambiarse… ya cambiada la joven se vio al espejo, se acomodó el cabello y salió de la habitación.

_- Mi… señor… -_Colagusano se había acercado al trono de Voldemort temeroso, hizo una reverencia y mantuvo la cabeza abajo _– ya… están aquí… -_

_- Bien, déjalos entrar –_ Colagusano levantó la cabeza y salió corriendo _– mis Mortífagos, es hora de que conozcan a mi preciosa hija –_

El grupo de Mortífagos voltearon hacia las puertas al escuchar que se abrían, éstas dieron paso a Damen y a Ayleen, ambos llegaron al centro, Damen hizo una reverencia, en cuanto a Ayleen se mantenía tranquila e indiferente a los de su alrededor.

_– Bienvenida –_ Voldemort estiró su mano como señal de que se acercara, ella caminó sola y con elegancia, al llegar tomó su mano y miró a los presentes_– bien ahora que la conocen pueden irse, sólo pueden quedarse los involucrados en la siguiente misión –_ todos desaparecieron no sin antes hacer una reverencia dejando sólo a tres magos y a Damien.

_– Déjeme darle la bienvenida mi princesa… -_ Ayleen miró a Bellatrix "¿princesa? ¡Perfecto, lo que me faltaba tener que soportar que me digan princesa!… esto ya es suficiente".

_– Lucius, Narcisa –_ambos magos avanzaron hacia Voldemort y se quitaron las mascaras –_Ayleen iras a la mansión de ellos dos, serán tus protectores mientras estés ahí –_

_– Y… ¿cuál será la historia de mi estancia en esa mansión? –_ Voldemort vio a los Malfoy para que respondieran a la pregunta de la chica.

_– Diremos que has sido adoptada por nosotros, que tus padres eran amigos de la familia y que murieron –_ Ayleen miró de reojo a Damen, al toparse con su mirada vio desaprobación.

_– ¿Tendré que cambiar mi apellido al de ustedes? –_ preguntó sin mucho interés.

_– No, si así lo prefiere –_ contestó Lucius.

_– Lo ideal para que no te descubran es que mantengas tu apellido, una vez que logremos nuestro propósito, serás una Riddle –_ Ayleen cerró levemente los ojos al escuchar el apellido, a pesar de que había visto los recuerdos en Damen, le desagradaba ese apellido, suspiró y miró a Voldemort.

_– ¿Podemos irnos? Aún estoy muy cansada… -_

_– Claro que sí –_ la chica caminó hacia los Malfoy no sin antes mirar a Damen, unos segundos, después desaparecieron.

…

Los tres aparecieron en el vestíbulo de la mansión, Ayleen le dio un vistazo a cada detalle, en el fondo vio algo que le llamó la atención, caminó hacia un mueble donde había una fotografía, la miró, sólo había tres magos.

_- El es nuestro hijo Draco, tiene su edad… –_Ayleen desvió su mirada hacia Narcisa la cual le daba una sonrisa.

_- Les pediré que me digan Ayleen, sin formalidades, es incomodo para mi… -_ ambos Malfoy asintieron _– ¿dónde dormiré? –_

_- Narcisa muéstrale su habitación… Ayleen estaré a tu disposición cuando lo necesites, mi despacho está al terminar el pasillo –_ Lucius señaló el pasillo con su mano _– bueno las dejo –_ Narcissa tomó a la chica de la mano y la guió hasta su habitación, mientras caminaban Ayleen miraba cada parte del lugar, no quería perder ningún detalle, y menos cuando estaría ahí un tiempo… después de un rato llegaron a una puerta de roble, Narcissa abrió y dejó pasar primero a la joven.

_- Lindo… -_ dijo al ver el lujo de la habitación… en una de las esquinas había una puerta, al acercarse y abrirla vio un baño muy lujoso, cerró la puerta y vio más detenidamente, la cama era grande y en las esquinas colgaban una cortinas transparentes, justo a un lado había un tocador lleno de varias botellitas de perfumes, y al lado de la puerta del baño había un espejo de tamaño natural, y el ropero tapaba completamente una pared…

_- Ahí esta toda la ropa que te compramos –_ decía Narcissa al ver a Ayleen.

_- ¿Ropa? –_

_- Si, tu padre nos lo pidió… aunque fue el vampiro quien hizo la compra, parece conocer bien tus gustos y la talla –_ Ayleen hizo una mueca al escuchar la forma con la que se refería a Damen, desvió la cabeza para que la mujer no se diera cuenta, vio que al fondo de la habitación habían unas cortinas que tocaban el suelo. La chica se acercó curiosa y las abrió dejando al descubierto una puerta de vidrio y un balcón.

_- Hmm… ¿dónde están las cosas que necesitare para el colegio? –_

_- Están guardados en uno de los cajones del ropero, cuando Draco llegue de su viaje te dirá todo lo que necesites saber del colegio y las materias que llevarás –_

_- Gracias… -_

_- Bueno la dejaré sola para que descanse, oh… se me olvidaba tienes a un elfo que estará a tu disposición sólo llámalo con la campanita que esta en el tocador –_ dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

_- Odio comportarme como todos ellos esperan… una niña mimada, arrogante y superior –_ susurraba mientras veía la Luna _– esa no soy yo… -_

…

Tres días pasaron, en la madriguera los Gryffindors se la habían pasado ayudando a la Sra Weasley con los quehaceres de la casa así que no habían tenido tiempo de planear nada… Una vez que atardeció los cuatro Gryffindors quedaron libres, así que buscaron sus escobas y salieron a divertirse, Hermione se mantuvo sentada en el pasto leyendo para averiguar algo sobre su último sueño…

_- Hermione –_ la chica levantó la mirada y vio a Harry frente a ella _– ven, hoy vas a volar con nosotros –_ la castaña lo miró aterrada, el chico sonrió_– vamos, estarás conmigo así que no tienes porqué tener miedo o acaso… ¿preferirías que sea Ron o Ginny? –_ Hermione desvió su mirada hacia los hermanos y luego regresó a Harry.

_- Ok, pero si me caigo la pagaras caro –_ Harry sonrió débilmente al ver que la chica no entendía el doble sentido de su pregunta, pero no le importó en esos momentos…

Harry montó la escoba y floto a unos centímetros del piso para que Hermione subiera, la chica se puso de pie dejando el libro a un lado, se montó en la escoba y se agarró con fuerza de Harry, al tocarlo una corriente le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que temblara levemente, el moreno sintió el temblor, así que tocó su mano y la apretó antes de elevarse más.

_- Tranquila no te soltaré, lo juro… abrázame fuerte o te caerás –_ Hermione se pego más a él ocultando su rostro ya que sentía que le ardían las mejillas, comenzó a sentirse algo acalorada al notar el cuerpo que tenia su amigo, su mente se lleno de imágenes locas sobre una aventura entre ellos, lo cual hizo que se moviera y la escoba se tambaleara.

_- Lo siento… -_ decía nerviosa. La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y respiró hondo "¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué pensé esas cosas? ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca o qué? ¡Yo no soy así y como con Harry! ¡Él es mi gran amigo no puedo pensar de esa forma, seria de locos!"

Sin que Hermione lo notara Harry se alejó de la madriguera y la llevó a ese río que sólo ellos habían visto, bajó con lentitud y al estar a unos centímetros del suelo movió su hombro haciendo que la castaña saliera de sus pensamientos, al ver el lugar la chica bajó y lo miró desconcertada.

_- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –_ Harry bajó de la escoba y se recostó en el pasto.

_- Tenía ganas de venir ¿tú no? –_ Hermione se sonrojó, para después recostarse a un lado de él dejando unos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos _– ¿qué tal has dormido? –_

_- ¡Bien! Gracias a ti… me gustaría agradecerte con algo pero no se… hmm ¿qué te gustaría? –_ "Tú" pensó al escuchar su pregunta.

_- No lo sé… además no es necesario que me des nada, no hice mucho –_

_- ¡Claro que sí!… veras no había podido dormir bien desde que regresamos de Hogwarts, he tenido muchas pesadillas que se ven tan reales… pero ahora ya no las tengo y todo gracias a ti –_ Harry se sentó y la miró algo preocupado, Hermione al notarlo sonrió _– no es nada grave créeme… hmm, ¿Harry te puedo hacer una pregunta? –_

_- Sí –_

_- ¿Ginny te parece atractiva? –_ Harry la vio confundido.

_- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Ella te pidió…? –_

_- No, no, no… sólo es una curiosidad que he tenido –_

_- Sí, es atractiva, pero no me gusta, si es eso a lo que pensabas llegar –_ decía algo molesto_– ya hay alguien que me gusta y no pienso cambiarla –_Hermione sintió que algo le atravesaba el corazón con un cuchillo, y fue cuando comprendió lo que le había estado ocurriendo desde hace meses"me he enamorado de Harry…" pensó con felicidad y dolor.

_- Ya veo… es muy afortunada –_ Harry sonrió mientras veía el río "si tan sólo supieras que eres tú… ¿cómo reaccionarias?"

_- Sí lo es… y a ti ¿te gusta alguien? –_ "¡por favor di que no!"

_- Sí, pero no me quiere… gracioso ¿no? –_ Harry cerró los ojos con tristeza, y negó con la cabeza "¡Hermione te amo! ¡¿Por qué no puedo decirlo…?"

_- Nunca es gracioso… es un idiota si no te quiere –_ "¡Harry me he enamorado de ti! ¡Que no ves que tú eres el idiota!"

_- A lo mejor… -_ ambos chicos miraron al cielo si saber que en sus pensamientos eran muy parecidos…


	5. Odio y amor

"**Odio y amor"**

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a contarse viejas historias después de su platica sobre el amor, se estaban divirtiendo tanto que no se habían percatado de que ya oscurecía.

_- Tenemos que irnos, deben de estar preocupados –_ Harry se puso de pie para después montarse en la escoba, Hermione hizo lo mismo pero no lo abrazo.

_- Hermione, sostente no quiero que te vayas a caer – _la chica dudo unos segundos, hasta que creyó que era estupido comportarse tan tímida con él, así que lo abrazo con fuerza.

Ambos se elevaron y comenzaron a volar de vuelta a la madriguera… al tocar el suelo vieron al pelirrojo cruzado de brazos, los miraba algo molesto pero también curioso.

_- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? –_ Harry y Hermione se dieron una mirada confusos – ambos han estado muy raros y muy juntos, ¿acaso hay algo que no me han dicho sobre ustedes? – Harry comprendió y negó con la cabeza.

_- No hay nada que te ocultemos de verdad –_ Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a Harry "¡pero claro! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros, él esta enamorado de una chica que no soy yo! ¿Por que me sentí como si fuéramos una pareja enfrentando a su mejor amigo? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!"

_- ¿Seguros? – _Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione que parecía tener problemas internos, la chica sonrió y suspiro.

_- Bueno no he podido dormir desde que salimos de Howarts, he tenido pesadillas muy reales y Harry me ayudo a despejarme, es todo… no quería preocuparlos pero él me descubrió –_

_- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿en serio? que bien, ya comenzaba a pensar cosas raras –_

_- ¿Bueno ya dejaras de hacerte el detective y nos dejaras entrar? _– Ron lo miro sin comprender.

_- ¿Detective? ¿Qué es eso? –_ Harry rió.

_- Nada Ron ya vamos entrar que me congelo aquí afuera –_

Hermione se adelanto, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella, no podía seguir teniendo tan desastrosos pensamientos y menos cuando la ponían tan mal, la chica se acerco al espejo y se quito la ropa excepto por la interior, se miro y sonrió tristemente al ver que los moretones ya no estaban.

_- Hermione por que subiste y no… - _decía Harry al abrir la puerta, pero al ver a la joven solo en ropa interior se quedo sin habla, la castaña quedo paralizada al sentir la mirada del moreno… un rubor lleno las mejillas de Harry mientras la contemplaba de pies a cabeza, dio media vuelta y salio cerrando la puerta. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, ahora no seria capaz de estar frente a Harry, tomo una sudadera y se la puso, se sentía tan tonta por no haberse cubierto, pero no había podido mover ningún músculo.

Por otro lado Harry camino sin detenerse hasta la recamara que compartía con Ron, entro y cerro dejándose caer, llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras respiraba agitadamente "¡no puedo creer lo que vi! Se veía hermosa…. ¡dios! Estuve a punto de lanzarme encima de ella, caray jamás pensé que seria capaz de salir de ahí…"

_- Lo que paso, compensa nuestra plática de la tarde, ahora menos puedo dejarla ir –_ susurraba…

…

Ayleen se encontraba leyendo un libro de magia oscura en la biblioteca personal de los Malfoy, en su estancia había logrado aprenderse los pasadizos que le ayudarían a moverse dentro de la mansión sin tener que toparse con ninguno de los que ahí vivían. Draco había regresado de su viaje pero ella aun no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. La chica dio vuelta a la página y suspiro de aburrimiento, en ese momento escucho ruidos en el pasillo, desvío un poco la mirada y vio una sombra acercarse a ella, la chica movió su varita sigilosamente haciendo que los libros de las 2 primeras hileras que se encontraban tocando el techo cayeran detrás de ella.

_- ¡AAHH! –_ Ayleen sonrió de lado, cerro el libro para ponerse de pie y enfrentar a su visitante, debajo de un montón de libros vio a un chico _– ¡Pero que diablos! ¿¡como te atreves! – _decía el rubio mientras se quitaba los libros de encima.

_- ¿Disculpa? ¿Estas tratando de decir que yo deje caer los libros en ti? –_

_- ¡Aagg! ¡Por favor, no creerás que soy tan idiota para no saber que usaste magia, no pudieron haberse caído solos! – _Ayleen se agacho y tomo uno de los libros del suelo, al levantarse Draco estaba demasiado cerca de ella _– será mejor que pidas una disculpa –_ decía intentando intimidarla, Ayleen sonrió.

_- Será mejor que no te acerques tanto a mi, lo que intentas no funciona conmigo, además no tengo por que pedir disculpas cuando es en defensa personal, entraste sin avisar… así que es tu culpa – _la chica dio un paso hacia atrás y después paso de largo al rubio.

_- ¿A donde crees que vas? –_

_- Eso a ti no te importa –_

_- No saldrás de aquí hasta que te disculpes y ordenes este desastre – _Ayleen volteo y enfrento al chico.

_- No me provoques –_

_- Oye no por que seas la hija de Voldemort te voy a temer y a respetar –_

_- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Acaso crees que no puedo defenderme sola? Sabes no soy tan inmadura para irle con el chisme a mi padre, no me consideres esa clase de escoria – _dicho esto Ayleen le dio la espalda y salio de la biblioteca dejándolo solo.

=A la mañana siguiente=

La chica llego al despacho de Lucius, toco la puerta y esta se abrió, en uno de los sofás se hallaba Draco y Narcisa, Ayleen suspiro al recordar su primer pequeño percance con el menor de la familia… entro y Lucius le ofreció asiento en otro sofá.

_- Creo que haz de estarte preguntando para que te llame, bueno primero que nada quería que conocieras a mi hijo Draco –_ Ayleen levanto una ceja discretamente y después miro a Lucius.

_- Ya tuve el placer de conocerlo ayer en la noche –_

_- ¿En serio? Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado –_ decía Narcisa con una sonrisa "¡si claro! ¡Con ese carácter de niño tienes que respetarme, jamás…!" Ayleen se mantuvo seria _– bien creo que hay que pasar a la información que tenemos para ti – _Narcisa miro a Lucius para que procediera.

_- Dentro del colegio existen 4 casas, en 1 año se escogen por medio de un sombrero, pero en tu caso creo que será una selección en el despacho de Dumbledore, no estoy muy seguro –_

_- ¿En cual esta Harry Potter? –_ Lucius hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre.

_- En Gryffindor, la casa de los… -_

_- Descerebrados, estupidos y sangres sucias –_ los Malfoy y Ayleen miraron a Draco, esta última con desprecio.

_- Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso… ¿que otra cosa me pueden decir de él? –_

_- Acostumbra estar rodeado de dos amigos, Weasley y Granger, parecen ser sus mejores amigos, es buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch –_ contesto Draco con asco y sin darle mucha importancia.

_- ¿Alguna novia? – _Draco la miro dudoso por su extraña pregunta.

_- No, hasta donde se, pero hay rumores que anda con la menor de los Weasley –_

_- Ok, creo que es todo lo que necesito saber –_ decía Ayleen poniéndose de pie.

_- Espera ¿estas segura? ¿no te interesa saber cuales son las cualidades de las demás casas y en cual esta Draco? – _pregunto Lucius.

_- No es necesario, lo que respecta a las casas ya se lo que se necesita, he ocupado bien mi tiempo, en cuanto a las materias y el resto –_ miro de reojo a Draco _– no son de mi interés –_ la chica abrió la puerta y se topo con unos ojos azules que no había visto en días, Damen la contemplo.

_- ¿Que haces aquí? –_ pregunto Lucius molesto.

_- He venido a ver como esta la princesa –_ al escuchar "princesa" la botellita donde Ayleen había guardado su furia exploto.

_- Debiste esperar a que anocheciera –_ Damen dirigió su mirada a la de ella y vio su enojo.

_- Si nos disculpan, me gustaría hablar con ella a solas –_ dicho esto tomo a Ayleen de la cintura y se la llevo con rapidez a una habitación vacía. Al llegar la chica se soltó de su agarre y le dio una cachetada, Damen la miro confundido.

_- ¡Vuélveme a decir princesa y te lanzo un desmaius! -_

_- Lo siento… ¿en serio nada más fue por que te dije princesa o hay algo más? –_ decía con una mirada llena de picardía y diversión "como adoro verla molesta"

_- ¡Es todo! Odio estar aquí, tengo que ser alguien que no soy, odio que se expresen tan mal de la gente que no son como ellos, y lo peor es que no tenía con quien desahogarme… Damen no se si aguantare el encierro en Howarts, con solo estar aquí ya comienzo a volverme loca -_

_- Ayleen aquí eres libre, no tienes por que encerrarte –_

_- ¿Libre? ¿Le llamas libertad a ser vigilada todo el tiempo por ellos? –_

_- Debes estar tranquila, y en cuanto a Howarts yo estaré contigo –_ la chica se sentó mientras se frotaba la sien con los dedos.

_- ¿A que viniste Damen? –_

_- Tuve la ligera impresión que estabas algo desesperada, y por como te has puesto, no me equivoque –_

_- Damen, ¿has tenido problemas con estos magos? –_

_- ¿Por que lo preguntas? – _decía el vampiro mientras se acercaba a ella.

_- Bueno he tenido que soportar la forma en la que se refieren a ti, es molesto – _Damen suspiro y acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

_- No les hice nada, pero la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort y los demás magos no quieren a los de mi raza, creen que somos dobles caras, manipuladores y traidores… así que no les des importancia –_

_- ¿Manipuladores? bueno parece que no te conocen - _decía con una sonrisa, Damen la miro con picardia.

_- Cierto, en vez de ser el manipulador, soy el manipulado... me pregunto ¿hasta cuando sera así? -_ decía acercando su rostro al de la chica - ¿por que me dejo manipular a tu antojo? - pregunto clavando la mirada en la de Ayleen.

_- Yo no te manipulo si es que a eso te refieres... y si así fuera ¿no se por que lo aceptas sin quejarte? -_

_-Tal vez por que quiero algo a cambio - _dijo en un pequeño susurro, que incluso ella no había podido escuchar.

Un silencio inundo la habitación, ambos se veían el uno al otro pero ninguno hablaba, Ayleen suspiro.

_- Quédate hasta que anochezca, no quiero que te arriesgues a irte a plena luz… - _Ayleen tomo algo de aire y sonrió levemente_ – por cierto tienes lindos gustos en la ropa que escogiste para mi, gracias… -_

_- No fue nada… – _contesto con una sonrisa "adoro verla molesta, pero amo verla sonriendo y feliz" pensaba mientras la miraba...


	6. Regreso a Hogwarts

"_**Regreso a Howarts"**_

El fin de semana había llegado dando término a las vacaciones, y trayendo el regreso a Hogwarts…

_- Ayleen –_ la chica se movió un poco entre las sabanas al escuchar su nombre tan cerca del oído, al acomodarse volvió a quedarse quieta _– Ayleen despierta –_ la joven abrió los ojos y se topo con una mirada dulce y coqueta, se espero unos segundos para después empujas con ambas manos a Damen lejos de ella.

_- ¿Por que te gusta despertarme de esa manera? Es incomodo –_ Damen sonrió mientras se ponía de pie con rapidez_– un minuto… ¿Qué haces aquí? –_

_- ¿Que no querías verme? –_ pregunto algo molesto, Ayleen se cruzo de brazos y lo miro seriamente _– ¡ok! –_ exclamo resignado al no escuchar la respuesta de la chica _– tenia que darte algo antes de que te fueras –_

_- ¿Que cosa? –_ Ayleen salio de la cama y camino hacia el ropero.

_- No puedo creer que con eso duermas –_comento el vampiro sin quitar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica.

_- ¿Que tiene de malo? –_pregunto con indiferencia mientras sacaba la ropa que se pondría, al sentir la mirada del vampiro se detuvo y lo miro, en ese momento Damen desvió la mirada.

_- Dejas ver mucha piel –_ Ayleen desvió la mirada hacia el espejo y se examino, después sonrió.

_- Damen, si no lo has notado es para dormir… nadie la vera –_ el vampiro la miro con seriedad _– ¡Bien! Tú la has visto, pero eso fue por irrumpir en mi habitación… además no considero que sea malo que me veas –_Ayleen camino hacia el baño, abrió la puerta y al intentar entrar se topo con un brazo impidiéndole el paso.

_- ¿No lo consideras malo? ¿Por quien me tomas? –_pregunto molesto, la chica lo miro confusa, el vampiro acerco su mano al cuello de la joven, con sus dedos lo recorrió hasta su hombro, y del hombro hasta la mano _– soy hombre, y no por que sea un no-muerto, quiere decir que no este lleno de deseos… al contrario, mis deseos son más fuertes, más difíciles de controlar… -_ decía en susurros, mientras trazaba un camino hacia su oreja con sus dedos y acercaba su rostro al cabello de la chica… en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Narcisa, al pasar la mirada por la habitación vio a Damen sentado cerca del balcón y a Ayleen paralizada en la puerta del baño.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí vampiro? –_la rubia camino hasta la cama y dejo encima una charola llena de comida, Damen la miro sin importancia.

_- No es algo que le interese… ¿que acaso no le dijo el Señor Tebebroso que mientras Ayleen estuviera en esta casa, yo vendría seguido a verla? –_comento sin quitar la mirada de Narcisa, esta al ver que sus ojos se tornaban negros se estremeció y sin pensarlo dos veces lo apunto con la varita.

_- Es mejor que guarde esa varita, no quiero que haya problemas aquí –_Ayleen miro a Damen hasta que sus ojos volvieron a ser de su hermoso color azul, Narcisa bajo la varita y volvió a guardarla _– Gracias por traerme algo de comer, debió de haberlo mandado con el elfo para ahorrarse el viaje –_

_- No fue ninguna molestia… saldremos hacia la estación en 1 hora –_ dicho esto salio de la habitación no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Damen.

_- No causes problemas, si de por si ya te odian, ahora lo harán más –_decía la chica mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba asiento.

_- No me interesa si me odian o no… me da igual –_

_- Damen, me prometiste que… -_

_- Lo se, pero sabes que si me hacen enfadar o te hacen algo a ti, tomare venganza –_ Ayleen lo miro intentando sacar de su cabeza lo sucedido antes de que llegara Narcisa.

_- Es hora de que te vayas, solo tengo una hora para arreglarme… ¿cuando te veré? –_ Damen se levanto y se acerco a ella con tranquilidad.

_- No lo se, todo depende del niño Malfoy –_Damen bajo la mirada hasta el cuello de la chica y sonrió con picardía _– se te ve hermoso –_ Ayleen lo miro confusa, unos segundos después bajo la mirada y vio colgando de su cuello un collar con un dije en forma de corazón echo de cristal.

_- ¿Cuándo…? –_

_- Cuando entro la bruja –_ Ayleen toco el corazón de cristal con sus dedos mientras sonreía.

_- Por un momento olvide lo rápido que eras… -_ el vampiro sonrió, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y otro al dije de corazón.

_- Si el niño Malfoy no se apresura, yo buscare la manera de adentrarme al castillo y verte… así que no te desesperes –_ dicho esto desapareció del lugar dejando a Ayleen confusa por el comportamiento de Damen hacia ella…

...

_- ¡Chicos dense prisa! –_ gritaba la Sra Weasley a los desganados gryffindors, estaban tan agotados por todos los quehaceres que les había puesto los últimos días que a penas y podían consigo mismos. Harry y Hermione no se habían vuelto a ver desde que el ojiverde la había visto semidesnuda, cada vez que recordaba ese suceso la castaña se ponía roja y su corazón comenzaba a palpitar a mil por hora_- ¡Vamos, vamos, caminen chicos! –_

_- ¡Por el amor de dios, mamá! ¡Estamos muertos! Debiste dejarnos hacer una fiesta o algo para celebrar el último año de Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponernos de sirvientas? –_

_- Ginebra Weasley no le hablas así a tu madre -_ le regaño la mujer_- lamento que no hallan podido tener su fiesta, además es mejor que la hagan en verano, ¿no crees? –_Ginny rodó los ojos y sin decir más atravesó el portal que daba a la anden 9 3/4, detrás de ella le siguieron Harry, Ron, Hermione, la Sra y el Sr Weasley.

_- Bien Chicos aquí nos despedimos –_ decía con el Sr Weasley con una gran sonrisa.

_- Adiós –_dijeron los 4 al unísono… mientras se alejaban se iban abriendo paso entre la multitud de alumnos.

Un vez que subieron se dedicaron a buscar un vagón vació, sin embargo los pequeños comentarios que habían escuchado mientras caminaban les daba curiosidad.

_- ¡En serio! –_ decía una chica de 5° de Ravenclaw.

_- Si, ¿me pregunto como lo habrá tomado? –_ respondió una chica de 6°.

_- ¡Es increíble! Adoptar a alguien que no es tu propia sangre, eso habla muy bien de ellos, y yo que pensé que eran… bueno tu sabes –_la chica se encogió de hombro y desvió un poco la mirada.

_- Si, es difícil de creer… tal vez mientras este en la cama con él le saque algunas cositas sobre su nuevo familiar… -_

_- ¿Y es bueno? –_ la de 5° emocionada y curiosa por el primer chisme del día.

_- ¿Que si es bueno? ¡Por dios mujer en que mundo vives! Es el mejor de todos… -_

_- ¿De que hablaran?–_pregunto Ron.

_- De que más, de sexo… y si no lo entiendes te lo explico con la abejita y la florecita –_ contesto divertida Ginny, al escucharla el rostro de Ron tomo un color parecido al de su cabello lo cual hizo reír a Harry y a Hermione.

_- ¡Claro que se eso, Ginny! Yo me refería a lo de la adopción… -_

_- Oh –_ Harry rió divertido, y mientras seguían con su camino desvió un poco la mirada hacia Hermione "¡no puedo creer que me evites! Me voy a volver loco si no vuelvo a escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios, ¡caray! Y solo por que te vi semidesnuda…"

_- ¡Auch! –_ los pensamientos de Harry salieron volando al chocar contra alguien y caer al suelo, había estado tan distraído viendo a la castaña que no se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía. Una vez que se estabilizo, busco con la mirada al alumno para disculparse, en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con un hermoso resplandor violeta.

_- ¡Dios! ¿estas bien? –_ pregunto Ron acercándose a la chica y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

_- Si, gracias… perdón fue mi culpa venia distraída –_decía Ayleen mientras se acomodaba el cabello _- ¿Tú estas bien? –_ pregunto la chica viendo a Harry aun en el suelo.

_- ¿Qué? –_ Ayleen sonrió ante la distracción del chico _– ah… si lo estoy –_ dijo poniéndose de nuevo de pie.

_- ¡Wow! ¿Que hermoso color de ojos, son en verdad tuyos? –_preguntaba curiosa la pelirroja. Ayleen sonrió y asintió _– Que envidia… quiero unos de ese color –_ Hermione desvió su mirada hacia los ojos de la chica y una extraña sensación la invadió ante la familiaridad, Ayleen la miro y al igual que la castaña se quedo sorprendida.

_- ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado? –_

_- No lo se –_ contesto Hermione.

_- Vaya pero que tenemos aquí… a la rata de biblioteca, al cara rajada, y a los dos pobretones –_ decía Draco mientras caminaba con elegancia hacia ellos junto con Blaise, Theodoro y Pansy.

_- ¿Qué no tienes mejores insultos? Siempre lo mismo, sabes es más patético saber que no tienes una pizca de ingenio que escuchar tus palabras –_contesto Hermione.

_- Mira bien a quien te diriges Sangre sucia, no querrás meterte en… -_la mirada de Draco se desvió hacia la chica que se encontraba justo detrás de Ron _– Vaya hasta que apareces… -_ los gryffindors voltearon a ver a la chica al escuchar la palabras de Malfoy.

-_¡Ey! Te importa si salgo con ella Draco –_ el rubio desvío la mirada hacia Blaise el cual escaneaba el cuerpo de Ayleen, la chica rodó los ojos al notarlo.

_- Como si te importara donde me encuentro, además no necesito una niñera, se cuidarme perfectamente bien sola –_ respondió Ayleen algo molesta, los gryffindors quedaron sorprendidos ante el repentino cambio de personalidad de la chica.

_- Lo dudo, además que haces con estas basuras… ven –_

_- No puedes obligarla a ir contigo si no quiere Malfoy –_decía Harry poniéndose entre la chica y el rubio, este lo miro molesto.

_- Escúchame bien Potter, ella vendrá conmigo por que así lo quiero, y tu no me lo impedirás –_

_- Ella no es de tu propiedad –_

_- ¡Ja! Una vez que ella paso a ser mi hermana, se convirtió en mi propiedad –_ Ayleen rodó los ojos molesta, puso una mano en el brazo de Harry y este la miro, ella le sonrió y después camino hacia Draco, sin pensarlo dos veces, soltó un puñetazo al rostro del rubio.

_- Nunca seré de tu propiedad, y que te quede bien claro no puedes controlarme a tu antojo, así que deja de avergonzarte… –_Draco llevo su mano a la nariz, y enfrento a la chica.

_- Será mejor que te disculpes si no quieres que tu maldito murciélago muera –_susurro solo para que ella lo escuchara, Ayleen lo miro confundida"¿murciélago?" se pregunto, dicho esto Draco dio media vuelta no sin antes dirigirse a Pansy _– Espérala, cuando reaccione llévala al vagón –_ " ¿a mi murciélago? A que rayos…" Ayleen abrió sus ojos molesta "¡claro! Maldito güero oxigenado…"

_- Me tengo que ir, y siento esto de verdad, es un imbecil –_dijo con rapidez.

_- ¡Espera! ¿Iras con él? –_ pregunto Ginny.

-_No se preocupen se cuidarme, además ese patan no me hará nada… -_

_- ¿Cual es tu nombre? –_

_- Ayleen –_ dijo antes de salir corriendo en la dirección por donde se había ido Draco.

...

Pansy y Ayleen caminaban en silencio, la morena veía disimuladamente a la joven, no le parecía una chica fuera de lo normal, excepto por el color de sus ojos y sus extraños destellos.

_- Deja de mirarme –_

_- Yo no te… -_

_- Claro que lo haces… ¿acaso estas molesta por que deforme el rostro de tu querido rubio? –_

_- Draquito no te perdonara, estas loca… no puedo creer que sean hermanos, y lo peor es que no son de sangre -_ Ayleen sonrió divertida ante los evidentes celos de la chica.

_- Oh... no dormiré, el saber que no me perdonara me quita el sueño, ¿que haré, que haré? -_ comento con burla Ayleen, sus labios se curvaron al ver como la morena hacia una mueca de molestia _- bien... en primera es claro que no me importa si me perdona o no, en segunda quítate esa idea estupida de que entre ese rubio y yo haya algo –_decía mientras llegaban a su destino.

_- Entra Pansy quiero estar a solas con mi hermana –_Draco estaba recargado en la puerta corrediza cuando llegaron, se acomodo y vio a Ayleen a los ojos mientras esperaba que la morena desapareciera_– lista para disculparte –_dijo una vez que estuvieron solos en el pasillo.

_- Jamás… además ¿desde cuando te importa tanto ser el hermano mayor bueno? –_

_- No me interesa, pero ante los demás debo comportarme como un hermano bueno –_

_- No tienes por que, a mi no me interesa, además no tengo tu apellido, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo, mejor dedícate a buscar la manera de que Damen se infiltre en el colegio –_ Draco se acerco más a la chica, acorralándola con sus brazos.

_- Le ayudare a entrar si de ahora en adelante te comportas como una hermana linda conmigo –_

_- ¿Disculpa? –_

_- Lo que oíste, si quieres ver al vampiro, se una buena chica… -_ decía en susurros mientras hundía su rostro en los cabellos de Ayleen.

_- Pretendes… ¿seducirme? –_ el rubio sonrió, acerco sus labios a la oreja de la chica y suspiro_– sabes yo también se jugar, y si no quieres perder mejor detente –_

_- Pruébame –_Ayleen rodó los ojos "si quieres guerra la tendrás" con agilidad movió sus manos hacia el abdomen del rubio, y con lentitud comenzó a subir sus manos mientras acercaba sus labios al cuello del chico… "Es hábil…" pensó el rubio.

-_¿Aun quieres seguir jugando? –_ la voz de Ayleen había cambiado, ahora le hablaba con un tono sensual y apasionado, mientras besaba el cuello del rubio.

_- Claro –_con lentitud subió su manos hasta el cuello y utilizando las uñas comenzó a acariciar detrás de sus orejas y la nuca, mientras se ponía de puntitas y acercaba sus labios a los del chico.

_- ¿Me deseas? –_ pregunto con sensualidad, pego su cuerpo al del rubio, Draco sonrió levemente.

_- Claro… -_

_- Pues… quédate con las ganas –_ Draco abrió los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Ayleen _– si tanto quieres una hermana, lo seré… pero después no te quejes... y recuerda no jugar con fuego, ya que puedes salir quemado –_Draco se alejo algo aturdido por ese final tan inesperado, Ayleen sonrió divertida y después camino hacia la puerta corrediza y entro dejando al rubio solo… "¡Rayos! puede ser una mujer desesperante, explosiva, loca, pero… debo admitir que tuvo habilidad para encontrar mis puntos débiles, y su cuerpo le ayuda mucho… ¡Agg! ¡¿Por que pienso en eso? ¡Jamás tocaría a una mujer así, seria mi ruina!"

...

_- Es una chica agradable, ahora ya fue respondida tu pregunta Ron –_el pelirrojo miro a su hermana confundido, Ginny rodó los ojos _– sobre lo que hablaban las chicas de Ravenclaw, fue la familia Malfoy quien adopto a una chica que no tiene nada que ver con ellos, y en verdad espero que no intenten volverla como ellos –_ Hermione mantenía su mirada en la ventana, se sentía extraña, no podía creer que esos ojos fueran los mismos que ya había visto en sus sueños…

_- ¿Herms? –_ la castaña reacciono al escuchar su nombre, volteo y se topo con las miradas llenas de preocupación de sus amigos _– Ey ¿a que nube te subiste? ¿estas bien? –_

_- Si, perdón es solo que… creo que acabo de pasar por un deja vu –_

_- ¿Cómo? –_

_- Creo que ya conocía a esa chica, esos ojos eran los mismos… -_decía volviendo a ver la ventana.

_- ¿Donde viste esos ojos Hermione? –_

_- En un… sueño –_

...

El resto del camino los gryffindors dejaron de lado la conversación sobre el deja vu de Hermione, todo el viaje ella permaneció en silencio y perdida en sus pensamientos… por otro lado Ayleen parecía estar en la misma situación que Hermione, así que no había puesto mucha atención a los piropos de Zabinni… Draco y Pansy se la habían pasado besándose, pero en ratos pequeños la mirada del rubio se dirigía hacia Ayleen.

_- Entonces que Ayleen ¿aceptas? –_la chica volteo hacia Blaise, mientras bajaba del tren.

_- ¿Qué cosa? –_

_- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –_

_- Lo siento pero no… no me involucrare con amigos de mi querido hermano –_ Blaise, Pansy y Draco dejaron de caminar y la miraron sorprendidos, este ultimo más que los otros dos _- ¿Qué? ¿dije algo malo? –_pregunto divertida.

_- Malfoy dejamos de ser amigos ahora –_ Ayleen rió ante el comentario del moreno.

_- Srta Halliwell –_ la chica dio vuelta buscando a la persona que le había hablado, cerca de uno de los carruajes que llevaban al castillo estaba Snape y los miraba serio _– Venga conmigo –_

_- Ok –_ dijo alejándose del grupo de Slytherins, Snape hizo una seña para que estos continuaran con su camino, el grupo obedeció…

A lo lejos Harry observaba la escena curioso, una vez que subió al carruaje busco a Snape y a Ayleen pero ya no estaban...

_- ¿Qué tanto buscas? –_ pregunto la pelirroja siguiendo la misma dirección que la mirada de Harry segundos antes.

_- Snape vino por la chica que conocimos… -_

_- ¿Por qué tanto interés en lo que haga o deje de hacer esa chica? –_ Harry volteo hacia Ginny y se encogió de hombros.

_- No lo se –_

_- ¿No será que te ha cautivado? –_Hermione salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de Ginny, miro a Harry y este le regreso la mirada.

_- No es eso, hay otra cosa… -_ Ginny elevo una ceja divertida _– no me cautivo, en serio… es solo que es la primera vez que veo una mirada tan profunda –_

_- Aja… Harry a eso me refiero a que te ha cautivado -_

_- Ya déjalo Ginny, si dice que no lo cautivo, es por que no –_decía Ron mientras miraba por la ventana.

El grupo de Gryffindors permaneció en silencio durante todo el viaje hacia en castillo. Una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron en sus respectivos lugares, los alumnos de primero entraron… durante la selección Hermione había estado buscando con la mirada a la chica nueva, pero nada y en cuanto a Harry se la había pasado observándola de reojo. Al terminar la selección el director se puso de pie con elegancia y todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio.

_- Como saben, cada año tenemos el honor de elegir a dos de los mejores estudiantes para ser premios anuales, y pues este año no será la excepción –_ el director hizo una pausa para dejar que los de séptimo susurraran emocionados, después de unos segundos levanto las manos en señal de que guardaran silencio_– Quiero que les den una gran a plauso a sus nuevos premios anuales… Hermione Jane Granger de Gryffindor –_ La mesa de dicha casa comenzaron a vitorear a la chica _– bien echo Srita Granger…y Draco Lucius Malfoy de Slytherin –_ Hermione sintió como era rociada por un chorro de agua helada al oír el nombre del otro premio anual.

"¿Pero que…?¿Por que él?" pensaba molesto Harry, no le agrada para nada que un hombre que no fuera él durmiera en la misma torre que Hermione, y ahora que sabia quien seria su compañero su corazón se lleno de frustración, ya que presentía que Malfoy la molestaría a más no poder y que incluso podría pasar algo entre ellos "No, no puede pasar nada, ella lo odia, pero él tiene una reputación de… ¡no! Ella no lo permitiría, pero ¿y si lo hace?"… al sentir que su mente comenzaba a imaginar cosas entre ellos, se llevo sus manos a la cabeza y la sacudió un poco para desechar cualquier idea provocada por sus celos, para después llevar su mirada hacia la castaña "Por favor, no te involucres con él, ni con nadie…" pensaba con tristeza.

_- ¡Felicidades! Cuando termine la cena vengan a mi despacho –_dicho esto el director dio un aplauso y la cena apareció en la mesa de cada casa_– Buen provecho –_ al terminar de decir sus palabras el director desapareció, dejando a los estudiantes sorprendidos y con una gran pregunta ¿Por que se había ido?…

* * *

**_Hola a todas las que leen este fic. Bueno se que en esta parte puse algo que ciertamente ponen mucho en fics de la pareja Draco/Herms, lo se... pero nada que ver, ese pequeño detalle no tendrá nada parecido al resto, se los aseguro. Aclaro que no pasara nada en esa torre donde duermen los premios anuales, ya verán con el paso del fic, que no ocupare ese punto. Más que para dar celos a Harry, jejeje. _**


	7. Sorpresa

"_**Sorpresa"**_

Ayleen estaba aburrida, ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Snape la había llevado al despacho del director… la joven caminaba de un lado a otro, ya estaba harta de tanta espera, en especial en ese despacho tan pésimamente cerrado, había estado a punto de salir de ahí pero se contuvo, soltó un suspiro y se recostó en uno de los sofás.

_- Lamento la tardanza –_ Ayleen busco con la mirada al director, al verlo lo contemplo "nunca imagine que tuviera esa apariencia tan amable…"

_- No se preocupe, por algo es el director ¿no? Puede tardarse lo que quiera –_decía mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al escritorio "no parece molesto por mis palabras" pensaba sin quitar la vista del viejo director.

_- Tienes razón –_ contesto con una sonrisa – p_ero a pesar de ser el director no puedo darme el lujo de hacer lo que desee, yo también tengo reglas –_el anciano estiro una mano en señal de que se sentara, la chica obedeció aun sin quitar la mirada del director_– Bien… primero que nada bienvenida a Hogwarts –_

_- Gracias –_ respondio casi automáticamente.

El director se acerco con lentitud a la chica, agarro el gran sombrero y no sin antes explicarle a la chica en que consistía la selección, le puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

_- Interesante… muy interesante, tienes cualidades que no todos tienen a tu edad, llevas el liderazgo en tu sangre, difícil… muy difícil –_decía el sombrero, Ayleen cerro lo ojos y suspiro, sabia a la perfección lo que tenia que hacer para cumplir su propósito "Gryffindor" pensó, justo después el sombrero hablo _– quedaras muy bien en Gryffindor –_

Ayleen se quito el sombrero y se lo entrego al director. Este le dio una sonrisa y camino hacia su asiento, dejando el sombrero encima del escritorio.

_- Felicidades, espero que puedas acoplarte bien… tal vez sea algo difícil ya que todos se llevan conociendo desde 1° -_ comento el director, mientras echaba un vistazo al sombrero seleccionador.

_- No se preocupe, solo quería pedirle un favor… ¿puedo tener una habitación para mi sola? –_ el director sonrió.

_- La tendrás, incluso antes de que me lo pidieras ya era un hecho, ya que no había un lugar donde ponerte dentro de las habitaciones de las chicas de cualquiera de las casas –_Ayleen lo miro con curiosidad, no creía que fuera tal fácil _– tu ingreso a Hogwarts fue inesperado, por ese motivo te he asignado una habitación a parte –_ Dumbledore la miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna, y la joven se sintió atravesada por esa mirada tan noble _– pero estará conectada con la casa a la que perteneces ahora –_a la chica le dio escalofríos, por alguna razón sentía que el viejo director conocía lo que planeaba.

La puerta del despacho sonó, el director sonrió y dejo pasar a sus premios anuales. La mirada de Hermione se clavo en la nuca de la chica nueva. Ayleen volteo y sus ojos se dirigieron a los de la castaña, por unos segundos se miraron mutuamente, para después desviar la mirada.

-_Bienvenidos, tomen asiento por favor… -_ decía el director con un tono armonioso.

_- Creo que mejor me retiro –_Ayleen se puso de pie y camino con rapidez hacia la puerta, no quería estar ni un segundo más ahi, pero antes de irse Dumbledore hablo.

_- Quédese, no sabe como llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y mucho menos sabe la contraseña –_ Draco clavo la mirada en Ayleen al escuchar en casa había quedado, esta le regreso la mirada con cautela_- espere a que termine con ellos, y le pediré de favor a la Srita Granger que la lleve, ella también es de Gryffindor –_ Hermione desvío un poco la mirada y asintió levemente.

_- Bien –_dijo la morena para después tomar asiento en el sofá donde estaba en un principio.

A la chica seguía sin gustarle la mirada que le había brindado el director. Ella sentía que él lo sabia, conocía su propósito y la causa por la que estaba en el colegio. Por un momento le dio miedo, temor de ser descubierta, de que todo se desmoronara. Ayleen bajo la mirada, clavándola en el suelo, teniendo un solo pensamiento "¿Dónde estará Damen?"

_- La razón por la que os he pedido que vengan, es para informarles que este año, tendremos actividades extras para ciertos alumnos, los cuales serán elegidos de una forma muy similar al campeonato de los 3 magos… se elegirán a 4 alumnos de cada año, excepto claro, los de primero –_comento el director, pasando la mirada de Draco a Hermione.

-_¿Qué clase de actividades extra serán? –_ pregunto educadamente la Gryffindor.

_- Buena pregunta Srita Granger, pues bien… se formaran parejas, las cuales tendrán a su cuidado un ser bastante peculiar… -_ el director sonrío de oreja a oreja, en especial al ver que había captado la atención de los 3 estudiantes que yacían en su despacho.

_- ¿Qué clase de… seres? –_ se escucho ahora por parte del rubio. Dumbledore volteo a verlo con seriedad.

_- Un Bakonkye –_ los estudiantes pusieron un semblante de desconcierto ante el nombre. El director no espero lo conocieran así que sonrío nuevamente_– es un pequeño tigre de dos colas, el animal no crece más que un perro –_Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y camino con dirección a Fakes. Le acaricio la cabeza, y el fénix canto.

En unos segundos de la parte superior del despacho se escucharon gruñidos y ronroneos. Parecían ser muchos ya que sonaban en coro. Los 3 estudiantes, levantaron la mirada y la dirigieron hacia la escalera que daba al piso de arriba, era como si esperaran que en cualquier momento, los dichosos animales bajaran, pero nada ocurrió.

_- Será divertido ¿no lo creen? –_ los estudiantes, miraron al viejo director. Los tres comenzaban a dudar de la estabilidad mental del amable anciano_– en este momento no les explicare con detenimiento, eso será a su debido tiempo… -_Dumbledore volvió a su silla, y sonrío –_ustedes dos se encargaran de la selección, primero quiero que los alumnos que deseen ser parte de esta actividad, escriban su nombre y lo pongan en el cáliz… -_el director desvió su mirada hacia la chica que seguía mirando de reojo las escaleras.

Tanto Hermione como Draco voltearon al notar la dirección de la mirada del director. Ayleen lentamente desvío la mirada, había sentido de nuevo la penetrante mirada del director, además de otras dos miradas sobre ella.

_- Me gustaría que usted participara en esta actividad Srita Halliwell… seria bien visto –_ Ayleen hizo una mueca, que desapareció casi al instante, no le gustaba para nada la oferta del director, pero no podía negarse… así que sonrío y asintió con la cabeza en afirmación _– perfecto… ¿en que estaba? Oh si, despues de que el cáliz a elegido a los alumnos más aptos, lo cual tengo la certeza de que abra muchos, se decidirán a los únicos 4 en un duelo, en la cual los jueces serán los profesores, incluyéndome… -_ concluyo.

Hermione asentía con la cabeza, la chica memorizaba lo que el director le decía mientras que Draco solo miraba de reojo a la chica que se había convertido en su hermana.

_- ¿Nosotros también podremos participar? –_ pregunto la castaña, atrayendo con esto la mirada de Draco y Ayleen. Dumbledore, sonrío a la chica y asintió la cabeza.

Una vez que el director les explico el resto de los deberes que tendrían como premios anuales, con un movimiento elegante de sus manos, les dio permiso para retirarse. Ayleen fue la primera en salir, parecía tener prisa. Draco al ver que la chica salía, no dudo en alcanzarla, dejando a Hermione atrás.

La morena bajo por la escalera con rapidez, y una vez que se vio en el pasillo camino con más tranquilidad. No sabia con exactitud a donde se dirigía, solo quería alejarse cuanto antes de aquel despacho. Antes de que la chica pudiera dar la vuelta, Draco la agarro del antebrazo y la jalo hacia él, logrando que ella volteara con brusquedad.

-_¿Por qué huyes? –_ Ayleen respiro profundamente, miro a los ojos a Draco para despues intentar zafarse de su agarre lo cual fue en vano, logrando solo lastimarse.

_- ¡Suéltame! Me estas lastimando –_se quejo, aun haciendo fuerza para librar su antebrazo de la mano del rubio. Draco por su parte sonrío.

_- Si no me contestas, te lastimaras más… ¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –_ los ojos color violáceos de la chica se clavaron en los de él. Su respiración era agitada.

_- Ahh… por favor, ¿huyendo? ¡ja! Tú no tuviste que soportar casi una hora dentro de ese despacho, además no me gustan los lugares cerrados ¿de acuerdo? Así que… ¿como no estar nerviosa? –_

_- ¡Malfoy suéltala! –_grito Hermione no muy lejos de ellos, Draco seguía mirando a Ayleen y por extraño que pareciese le creyó, ya que había visto en sus ojos que no mentía. La soltó lentamente, y dio un paso hacia atrás, le dio una ultima mirada a la chica para despues seguir su camino, pasando aun lado de ella.

Ayleen lo miro extraño, pero no tanto por la mirada que le había brindado si no más bien por haberle revelado uno de sus miedos. En parte era cierto, pero también el que ella saliera huyendo era por la sensación de haber sido descubierta por el director, su mirada amable viéndola con compasión y compresión.

_- ¿Estas bien? –_ pregunto la castaña mientras la examinaba _– No puede ser, tan fuerte te agarro… -_ Hermione llevo sus manos al antebrazo de Ayleen, lo cual hizo que esta parpadeara rápidamente y saliera de sus pensamientos. En efecto, Draco había utilizado tanta fuerza que dejo marcada su mano en la piel de la chica.

En el momento en que la mano de Hermione y el brazo de Ayleen tuvieron más contacto, ambas chicas se sintieron atacadas por una corriente eléctrica, muy dolorosa. La castaña la soltó al mismo tiempo que la morena hacia un movimiento brusco para que dejara de tocarla. Durante unos segundos una imagen se plasmo en sus mentes... las dos reinas que veían en sus sueños se tomaban de las manos y las elevaban cerrando así un pacto. Hermione parpadeo con rapidez, en cambio Ayleen le dio la espalda.

_- No… debiste tocarme, me dolio… puedes llevarme a la casa de Gryffindor –_comento la morena, mientras se sobaba su antebrazo. Todo lo que había sucedido en segundo entre ellas, la dejo dudosa y hasta cierto punto más nerviosa que antes.

Ambas chicas se miraron una milésima de segundo, para despues continuar su camino. Ninguna decía palabra alguna, el ambiente era incomodo tanto para una como a la otra.

Se tardaron solo un poco en estar frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, lo cual para ellas había sido una eternidad. Hermione se acerco y dijo: "Gomas locas". Dicho esto la mujer abrió el retrato. Ayleen camino con tranquilidad hasta adentrarse en el pasadizo que llevaba a la sala común, no menciono palabra alguna, solo había echo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento. Hermione se quedo de pie.

La castaña estaba confundida, no entendía en absoluto que había sucedido entre ellas. Pero lo que más le extraño de todo fue que justo esa visión instantánea tuviera que ver con sus sueños de los últimos meses, eso le perturbo. Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, la chica fue directo a la torre que a partir de ese instante compartiría con Draco Malfoy…

* * *

_**De una vez subo el siguiente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y tambien aprovecho para dejar otra aclaracion. A partir de este capitulo habra más Harry/Hermione, el resto de los personajes ya no tendran tanta participacion, aunque eso si seran importantes. Asi que fanaticas de esta pareja, el siguiente capitulo no se lo pueden perder. **_

_**Bye y besos a todas. **_


	8. Roces

"**Roces"**

La mañana de un sábado, el trío yacía sentado frente la chimenea, con pergaminos y plumas sobre sus regazos, las clases estaban siendo más exageradas en comparación con el resto. A penas llevaban dos semanas y ya tenían una infinidad de tareas. Incluso Hermione, que era la chica que nunca se había quejado de tantos trabajos, lo hacia. Aunque claro, sus deberes como premio anual la atareaban más.

La castaña casi no pasaba tiempo con los chicos, ya que siempre tenía que ir de un lado a otro, para cumplir su rol de premio anual. Ayleen había iniciado su plan, ya que Harry y Ron la jalaban mucho con ellos, "para que no estés sola" decía Ron. A Hermione por alguna razón, no le agradaba verlos juntos, tal vez sea por aquel contacto tan doloroso que habían tenido esa noche de su llegada, o quizás solo era por que los de Slytherin, le hacían burla por haber sido cambiada por Harry y Ron.

_- ¿Se han dado cuenta de que Halliwell, parece desesperada por salir de cada clase? –_pregunto la castaña mientras seguía escribiendo en el pergamino. Harry y Ron, voltearon a verla.

_- Claro que lo sabemos… ella es claustrofóbica, y según ella no esta acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo encerrada en un solo lugar –_contesto Ron, sin mucha importancia. Se acomodo un poco más en el sofá, logrando que su pergamino y pluma cayeran al suelo.

_- ¿Claustrofóbica? –_susurro la castaña. Harry siguió viéndola. Tal vez él no era bueno identificando cuando alguno de sus amigos estaba preocupado, pero el estar observando demasiado a Hermione, le hacia ver más allá que cualquiera.

_- ¿Haz tenido problemas con Malfoy? –_pregunto Harry. Desde aquel día en que anunciaron a los premios anuales, se sentía frustrado, nervioso… Hermione volteo a verlo cansada. Siempre era la misma pregunta.

_- No, ya te lo dije Harry, no tienen por que preocuparse, él casi nunca esta en la torre, y cuando esta me ignora por completo… parece tener cosas mejores que hacer que estar insultándome –_Ron volteo a verlos, estiro su brazo y señalo a Hermione.

_- El preocupado es Harry, no yo… -_el pelirrojo no termino su frase ya que Harry le había aventado su pluma, para hacerlo callar. Ron, hizo una mueca por el ligero dolor, para despues encogerse de hombros y volver a ponerse cómodo en el sofá.

Hermione paso la mirada de Harry a Ron, seguía sin entender sus miradas cómplices. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para despues seguir con sus deberes. Igual hizo Hermione.

Todo ese día, no habían salido ni siquiera a tomar el sol. Era frustrante, y más por que Ron se quejaba todo el tiempo del como los explotaban los profesores con demasiados deberes…

Al día siguiente, Hermione volvía a estar sola. Esta vez, se dirigía hacia la dirección. Habían sido llamados, sin embargo solo iba ella. Malfoy, no le hablaba más que para algo que tuviera que involucrarlos a ambos, lo cual lo hacia de manera fría y sin darle importancia. Era cierto que no era molesto para ella, prefería estar de aquel modo a estar peleando.

Una vez que doblo la esquina que daba a la estatua, vio a Malfoy subiendo ya por la escalera de piedra, la castaña echo a correr y subió. Al abrirse la puerta del despacho ya estaba a un lado del rubio, jadeaba por causa de su carrera.

_- Bienvenidos –_ dijo el director al abrirles la puerta. Los miraba con una sonrisa, mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlos pasar _– me alegra que hayan llegado juntos –_comento, pasando la mirada de uno al otro.

_- ¿Para que nos llamo? –_pregunto Draco sin rodeos, su tono era molesto. Dumbledore lo miro sobre sus lentes de media luna, sonrío para despues darle la espalda.

El anciano camino con tranquilidad hasta una vitrina. Saco su varita y dio unos golpecitos a la puerta de espejos. Dentro se hallaba el cáliz, ya conocido por ambos, aunque ese era mucho más pequeño.

_- Esta noche, hare el anuncio en el gran comedor, quiero que ambos les comuniquen a los alumnos de cada casa, no deseo que falte alguno –_dio media vuelta y les brindo una sonrisa a los dos.

Draco suspiro, mientras que Hermione asentía con la cabeza. Despues de eso, el director les dio permiso para irse. El primero en salir fue el rubio, caminaba con pasos largos. Hermione casi corrió para poder alcanzarlo.

_- Mal… foy –_ su voz estaba entrecortada por causa de la falta de aire por su carrera. El rubio se detuvo pero no volteo. La chica respiro profundamente, para despues continuar –_tienes que avisarle a otra casa además de Slytherin…_- dijo aun agitada. El rubio volteo y la miro con frialdad.

_- Piensa Granger, si eres tan sabelotodo, sabrás ingeniártela para avisarles a las demás casas a parte de las tuya –_dicho esto, el rubio continuo con su camino, dejando a Hermione con las ganas de gritarle.

Ella no entendía por que estaba siendo tan molesto, ambos eran premios anuales, y eso significaba trabajar juntos, no dejar a uno con todo el trabajo. Lo odiaba. Dio vuelta a la izquierda, y fue su sorpresa encontrarse con Harry de pie, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

_- Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí? –_pregunto mientas se acercaba más a él. El moreno no contesto. Seguía viéndola. Su mirada tenía algo de enojo, el cual ella no noto.

Harry, no entendía por que al verla a ella perseguir a Draco le había provocado una sensación de estarse quemando por dentro. El chico se mordió el labio, para calmar su necesidad de reprocharle por algo que en si, no lo tenía por que. La castaña seguía acercándose, preguntando una y otra vez que hacia ahí.

De un momento a otro, Harry parpadeo rápidamente al ver lo cerca que estaba ella de él. La había visto venir, pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que le tomo por sorpresa.

_- ¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? –_pregunto la castaña llevando su mano hasta su rostro, para ver si tenia fiebre.

Aquel roce, le obligo a cerrar los ojos para disfrutarlo. Pero como si su mente le hubiera gritado, agarro la mano de Hermione que estaba tocándolo y la alejo. Abrió los ojos y le sonrío levemente. Ella siempre había sido así, fácilmente lo abrazaba, le daba un beso inocente o lo tocaba. No era que no le gustaba simplemente deseaba que fuera más allá que solo una preocupación o por amistad.

_- Me gustaría… que dejaras de hacer eso -_susurro, sin poder contenerse más. La chica sonrío levemente, aunque apenada. Habia olvidado que al moreno no le agradaba mucho aquellas cercanías, y menos cuando se trababa de una gran amiga.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Harry soltó su mano con mucho esfuerzo al hacerlo, ya que deseaba seguir sosteniéndola, recibir su calor.

Ambos regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor, hablando de lo que sucedería esa noche. Harry estaba feliz de tener que distraerse en algo más, ya que cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que le costaba más trabajo contenerse.

Al llegar al pasillo que daba al retrato de la dama gorda, Harry corrió al ver a Ron en el suelo sosteniendo a Ayleen a un lado del retrato. Hermione se quedo de pie, mirando la escena. La chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Ron intentaba tranquilizarla, abrazándola, y Harry acariciaba la cabellera de la chica mientras le susurraba unas palabras.

Por un momento sintió celos de que aquella joven fuera en centro de atención de Harry. Ella no era así, lo sabia. Sin embargo no podía ver esa escena. La castaña dio media vuelta y dio un paso, sin embargo el grito de Harry la hizo detenerse.

_- Hermione, por favor ayúdanos… esta muy nerviosa –_la castaña respiro profundamente, para despues correr hasta donde estaban ellos. Se acerco moviendo a Harry para que la dejara ayudar. Ayleen estaba pálida, demasiado.

_- ¿Qué le sucedió? –_pregunto a Ron. El pelirrojo, abrió la boca para contestar, pero se quedo mudo, al ver como Malfoy llegaba corriendo.

El blondo, agarro a Hermione de los brazos, levantándola y haciéndola a un lado. Después hizo a un lado a Ron, utilizando la suficiente fuerza. El trío, permaneció quieto mientras veían lo que Draco hacia. Saco su varita y sin pensarlo le dio un golpecito en la cien a la chica, esta se desmayo, dejo de temblar pero aun no regresaba a su color normal. Malfoy guardo la varita, para poder pasar uno de sus brazos por las piernas de ella, y la otra por su espalda. En un rato la levanto como si de una muñeca se tratara.

Ni siquiera, espero que alguno reprochara, ya que había echado a andar con dirección a la enfermería.

Ron se levanto de un brinco, pero antes de que corriera tras Malfoy, Hermione pego sus pies al piso con magia. El pelirrojo intento zafarse pero le era imposible, los hechizos de la castaña eran perfectos.

_- ¿Qué le ocurrió? –_pregunto de nuevo. Ron se cruzo de brazos y suspiro molesto. Hermione siguió viéndolo pero estaba vez de manera mandona.

_- Un ataque… un grupo de víboras la encerraron dentro de un calabozo, me alegra que la estuviera buscando, ya que de no ser así, no la habría escuchado gritar, tal vez aun seguiría ahí –_contesto bajando la cabeza.

Hermione miro la dirección en que se había ido Malfoy, verlo de esa manera era nueva. Su mirada llena de terror, tanto era su preocupación que no le importo hacerla a un lado, aunque no había sido brusco, excepto con el pelirrojo.

De un momento a otro, Hermione vio a Harry correr por el pasillo. Ella ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de hacerle lo mismo que ha Ron. Estaba preocupado por ella, y no lo culpaba. La castaña deshizo el hechizo puesto en el pelirrojo, este al verse libre corrió tras su amigo. Hermione tomo un sorbo de aire, y corrió tras ellos.

La joven no entendía por que, pero tenia una ligera sensación de que debía estar en la enfermería, que debía preocuparse por aquella joven que parecía tener interés en Harry. Mientras corría, la castaña se percato de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos hacia el moreno, era demasiado…

* * *

**Priscis Mich :::** _Hola chica. Mira que me alegra leer tu comentario. Y como me gusta complacer a mis lectoras ya dejo es capi que esperabas. Besos y grax por leer._


	9. Conexión

"**Conexión"**

De pie frente a la camilla de la morena, el trío observaba la actitud de Malfoy, siendo considerado, mostrando preocupación por la chica. Madam Pomfrey ya le había dado una poción que le ayudaría a tranquilizarse y volver a recuperar su color de piel.

_- Señor Malfoy, debe procurar que su hermana no quede atrapada en lugares cerrados, una ataque de nervios no es bueno para una persona, especialmente para un mago o bruja –_ comento la enfermera, mientras estiraba la mano y apoyaba su palma sobre la frente de la joven _– no hay fiebre… estará bien, sin embargo prefiero que pase el día de hoy aquí –_

El rubio suspiro aliviado, miro de reojo a la chica, antes de ponerse de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada al trío, solo parecía querer salir de ahí. Harry y Hermione ignoraron a Malfoy, al menos hasta que dejaron de sentir la presencia de Ron con ellos. Voltearon levemente y vieron al pelirrojo ir tras el blondo. Harry suspiro y le siguió, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Una vez que pusieron un pie fuera de la enfermería, Ron le grito al blondo, sin embargo este no se detuvo, continuo con su caminar tranquilo.

_- Fuiste tu ¿cierto? Ayleen no dejaba de decir tu nombre cuando la saque del calabozo –_comento molesto el chico, mientras le alcanzaba, y se le ponía enfrente, deteniéndole el paso. El rubio se detuvo y le miro directo a los ojos.

_- Si, fui yo… ella necesita aprender que no debe meterse conmigo –_Ron no soporto ver la tranquilidad y desinterés con la que Malfoy le contesto, así que saco su varita y le apunto con ella. El rubio no se defendió, solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Antes de que Ron tuviera la oportunidad de lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy, su varita ya había volado por los aires. Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo voltearon y vieron a dos amigos del rubioo, que ahora le apuntaban con sus varitas. Hermione y Harry se acercaron e hicieron lo mismo.

_- Si quieren ser castigados, ataquen… -_dijo la castaña con seriedad. Zabini y Theodoro arquearon una ceja divertidos.

_- No hay tiempo, tenemos cosas más importantes… vámonos –_se escucho por parte de Malfoy. Ambos Slytherin que no dejaba de apuntar a Harry y Hermione, soltaron un suspiro, guardaron sus varitas y siguieron al rubio, el cual ya había se echado a andar.

Ron busco su varita con la mirada, y una vez que la encontró la recogió, para después guardarla en la bolsa de su pantalón. Lo mismo hicieron Harry y Hermione.

_- Debo aprender a ser más rápido con los hechizos… pude castigarlo –_ comento el pelirrojo, suspirando_– él no cambia, mira que hacerle eso a ella –_continuo.

El trío inicio su paso hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, no había razón para volver a la enfermería, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada, además ella estaba en buenas manos, Madam Pomfrey, era la mejor.

Esa tarde la castaña logro ingeniárselas para avisar a las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, respecto a las actividades extras que se llevarían acabo ese año, que en un par de minutos ya se había esparcido la noticia por todo el castigo.

En la sala común, durante la tarde la castaña se vio golpeada con una infinidad de preguntas respecto a la dichosa actividad, pero ella no supo que responder, ciertamente el director no les había dado detalles, así que los chicos solo suspiraron y la dejaron solo. No había más que esperar. El transcurso de las horas estaba siendo más que nada, tedioso y súper lento, incluso algunos alumnos podían jurar que olían las ansias de sus compañeros por que llegara la cena. Si Dumbledore había decidido despertar el interés en los alumnos con aquella noticia lo había logrado y mucho.

La noche llego y con ella un escándalo en el gran comedor. Los alumnos de todos los años y de las 4 casas estaban presentes, claro, exceptuando aquellos que yacían en la enfermería. Los alumnos no quitaban sus miradas de la mesa principal, a pesar de tener una gran variedad de deliciosos alimentos frente a ellos. Los minutos pasaron antes de que Dumbledore se pusiera de pie, lo cual provoco un silencio sepulcral. El anciano camino hasta el pedestal y suspiro.

_- Buenas noches, se siente la emoción en todo el comedor… me alegra –_ comento con una sonrisa _- como sabrán en este año tendremos una actividad curricular, en la cual todos podrán participar, pero solo habrá 10 afortunados –_algunos alumnos se decepcionaron, sin embargo el interés no disminuyo.

El director se hizo a un lado, hizo un movimiento con su varita y el cáliz apareció en el centro. Se escucharon exhalaciones de sorpresa en las mesas. Dumbledore movió nuevamente su varita y apareció una jaula con una criatura extraña dentro. Se movía de un lado hacia otro, gruñía antes de posar sus patas en una lateral de la jaula. El tamaño de aquel tigre de dos colas, como bien había dicho el director, no era más allá de un cachorro.

Por parte de las chicas se escucho un "ah", mientras que los chicos solo suspiraron. Hermione suspiro al ver la criatura, ciertamente pensaba que era más aterradora, pero aquello era, hermoso y sumamente tierno.

_- No se dejen engañar, este animalito es llamado Bakonkye… son muy traviesos y peligrosos si se les hace enojar o no les prestan la suficiente atención –_comento poniéndose detrás de la tarima _– Cada alumno que desee participar en el cuidado de esta criatura deberá de poner su nombre en el cáliz antes de que termine la semana, una vez que concluya el plazo, daré las siguientes instrucciones –_Dumbledore volvió a mover la varita desapareciendo de nuevo al cachorro.

Nuevamente el murmullo estallo en el gran comedor. El trío miraba de reojo el cáliz mientras se ponían de pie para regresar a su sala común, de alguna forma no entendían muy bien la razón por la cual tendrían que cuidar a esas criaturas, era extraño que el director incluyera una actividad como aquella. Sus motivos debía tener, pensó Hermione.

_- ¿Participaran? –_pregunto el pelirrojo mientras subían por las escaleras. Harry miro de reojo a Hermione antes de mirar a Ron.

_- No lo se, tal vez sea el momento indicado para no llamar la atención, lo intente en 4 año, pero… -_

_- Yo tengo que –_dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a Harry. El moreno miro a Ron y después ambos miraron a Hermione. Era la primera vez que sonaba obligada a hacer algo, extraño en ella.

_- Lo hare… -_continuo Harry desviando la mirada hacia un retrato que le saludaba. Hermione lo miro antes de sonreír de lado, Ron se encogió de hombros.

...

El inicio de semana como siempre era lo peor, especialmente por que a penas habían terminado los deberes de la semana anterior cuando de nuevo los llenaban de ellos. Era horrible, sin embargo mientras transcurrían los días, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso y emocionante. Cada tarde alumnos hacían fila para poner su nombre en el cáliz.

La castaña después de hacia un tiempo desde que había iniciado como premio anual, volvía a estar más tiempo con los chicos. Por extraño que pareciera, sus deberes como premio anual habían disminuido. Todo era como antes.

La mañana del viernes, antes de que llegara al gran comedor la joven fue interceptada por el director. La joven lo miro curiosa ya que era extraño que el director fuera la buscar a un alumno personalmente. Sin decir palabra alguna, la chica siguió al anciano con dirección al pasillo que daba a su despacho, ninguno de los hablaba.

_- Señorita Granger, me gustaría pedirle un favor… -_ dijo el director sereno, rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos. La castaña lo miro de reojo y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza _– parece ser que la señorita Halliwell ha faltado a todas sus clases esta semana, y no quisiera que la chica se atrase, podría hacerme el favor de ser su tutora –_la castaña bajo un poco la mirada al recordar que cada vez que ellos iba a una clase, ella siempre iba al lado contrario.

Desde su salida de la enfermería la joven había estado evadiéndolos, especialmente a Malfoy, quien una vez que veía entrar ella salía. Estaba muy extraña, incluso Ron y Harry estaban preocupados por ella, a ella no le molestaba, pero el por al ver a sus dos mejores amigos, queriendo hablar con ella era… incomodo.

_- Se lo encargo… la joven esta perdida aquí adentro, necesita de unos buenos amigos para sentirse bien, he querido pedirle esto al señor Malfoy pero me temo que la chica se negara –_continuo el director, los ojos azules se clavaron en la joven, la cual reacciono.

_- Claro… déjemelo a mi –_Dumbledore le brindo una sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió con un leve cabezazo hacia delante, antes de retirarse.

Hermione fue directo a sus clases, no le había dado tiempo siquiera de comer algo, pero no importaba en realidad. Al llegar a las mazmorras busco por inercia a sus dos mejores amigos, hallándolos en una esquina platicando animadamente. En el momento en que se acerco Harry estiro su mano hacia ella. La castaña sonrío al ver unos panecillos.

_- ¿Han visto a Halliwell? –_pregunto la castaña mientras llevaba un panecillo a su boca. Harry y Ron se miraron antes de negar con la cabeza. La castaña no quiso preguntar más, así que solo se encogió de hombros y continúo comiendo antes de que apareciera Snape.

Para extrañeza de todos, Snape llego con la Halliwell pisándole los talones. El profesor le miro de reojo antes de que ella asintiera y diera media vuelta. Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin hicieron una mueca, unos molestos y otros sorprendidos, era extraño que Snape dejara a un alumno saltarse su clase, especialmente siendo de la casa que era.

Sin embargo nadie tuvo el valor de replicar, así que solo siguieron al profesor… en la segunda hora de la clase, cada uno ya estaba realizando una poción, cada quien frente a su caldero.

Hermione estaba algo distraída por el comportamiento de la morena, así que no apresto mucha atención a lo que agregaba en el caldero, al menos hasta que comenzó a salir humo, la castaña dio una paso hacia atrás por el penetrante olor que comenzaba a despedir su caldero. Por un momento su vista fue nublada, y en instantes una escena apareció ante sus ojos, dejándola paralizada.

Volvía a ser la mujer de sus sueños, ella yacía en el suelo, se sentía tan triste que le era imposible guardar más sus lágrimas.

_- Mi reina… se lo dije, no debió confiar… -_decía una joven de cabellos rojizos. Hermione volteo y detrás de ella estaba aquel hombre de cabellos oscuros, negaba con la cabeza tristemente, pero algo en su mirar le dio a entender que se burlaba de su desgracia.

_- Si no peleas te convertirás en una más para él… ella es inteligente, ¿lo permitirás? –_pregunto el hombre.

La castaña se sentía rabiosa pero también decepcionada. En el fondo había algo que le decía lo tonta e ingenua que fue. Sin embargo antes de ponerse de pie, un aura que conocía a la perfección atrajo su mirada. En el centro del vestíbulo, apareció aquella mujer, aquella en quien había confiado, sonreía malévolamente, pero no por ello perdía su atractivo.

_- ¿Y te dices llamar una diosa? Tan débil e ingenua… -_ la mujer se acerco hasta Hermione, con rapidez saco una espada y la apunto en el cuello _– no me eres indispensable… pero aun así, tengo planes para ti –_de un movimiento hizo un corte fino a la piel de su cuelo con la vaina de la espada.

Ella comenzó a sangrar. La vista de la castaña volvió a nublarse, y por solo un instante el rostro de Harry lleno de preocupación apareció frente a ella, antes de desmayarse.

El cuerpo de la castaña yacía en el suelo del salón de pociones y a su alrededor los alumnos de Gryffindor la miraban desconcertados, mientras que los de Slytherin reían. El cuello de Hermione estaba sangrando, lo cual asusto a Harry, sin perder el tiempo paso sus antebrazos por debajo de las rodillas de la castaña y la otra por su espalda. Haciendo un esfuerzo la levanto en brazos, y salio del salón con ayuda de Ron. Snape ni siquiera se molesto en detenerlos. Con unas palabras puso orden, y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, los alumnos continuaron con lo suyo.

El moreno además de estar agotado no se detuvo, la castaña seguía sangrando y no reaccionaba, además de que aquellos gritos que soltó en la clase habían sido tan desesperantes. Tardaron más de lo previsto, Ron abrió la puerta de la enfermería y Madam Pomfrey no tardo en asomarse.

_- ¡Por merlín! ¿Qué paso? –_ pregunto la mujer acercándose a ellos, Harry utilizo sus ultimas fuerzas para llevar a la castaña hasta una camilla. El chico se sentó para intentar recuperar el aliento. Pequeñas gotas de sudor cubrían su frente. La enfermera apareció unos trapos y se dedico a limpiar la sangre_– no… tiene nada –_dijo una vez que quito el exceso de sangre.

Ron y Harry se acercaron, y evidentemente la piel de Hermione estaba intacta. La enfermera apareció una botella con un líquido rosado, la unto en un trapo y se dedico a limpiar mejor la piel del cuello de la joven. Ya no sangraba y no tenia rasguño alguno. Era extraño.

_- Ella gritaba y de un momento a otro yacía en el piso sangrando del cuello –_comento Harry nervioso.

Con la puerta semi abierta, Ayleen se había quedado de pie con la mano estirada, con intención de abrir más aquella puerta. Estaba pálida y sudaba frío, además su respiración estaba acelerada.

_- ¿Cómo es posible que sangrara sin ningún corte? –_pregunto el moreno. Madam Pomfrey no contesto, ella tampoco tenia idea.

La mano de Ayleen tembló antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. No comprendía lo que sucedía. Minutos antes ella había tenido una de esas tantas visiones, la mujer donde parecía residir ella, había lastimado a la otra mujer con una espada. Había intentado detenerla pero no lo logro. ¿Qué significaba? Se preguntaba con la mirada baja, y dando pasos hacia atrás, alejándose cada vez más de la puerta de la enfermería.

* * *

_**Hola chicas! Lamento mi tardanza en verdad pero mis neuronas anduvieron secas secas, incluso el capitulo creo que me salio algo seco, no lo se. Prometo que el siguiente sera más emocionante. Se les quiere y siempre continuo mis historias, así que no crean que no lo hare. Bye bye. **_


	10. Duelo

**"Duelo"**

La noche del viernes se celebro la primera selección de aquellos alumnos que estaban mejor preparados para continuar con el reto de cuidar a ese "lindo" animal. Ciertamente muchos de los alumnos estaban decepcionados al no haber sido elegidos, pero eso no dejo de emocionarles, dado que el anciano director anuncio la siguiente fase de la prueba.

_-_ _Los 32 alumnos que han sido elegidos se batirán en duelo, claro esta pelearan con otro alumno que sea de su mismo grado, no permitiré que haya diferencias de conocimientos en esto -_dijo con tranquilidad y una sonrisa. En definitiva esto ayudo a calmar los nervios de muchos, dado que entre los elegidos había alumnos de los siete años.

Incluso antes de finalizar la cena, Dumbledore dio la fecha en que iniciarían los duelos. Cada alumno podía preparase como quisiera, claro esta, siguiendo las reglas:

_**1. Bajo ninguna circunstancia tenia permitido realizar hechizos peligrosos para su oponente, solo había que desarmarlo.**_  
_**2. El alumno ganador será aquel que logre desarmar a su oponente tres veces.**_  
_**3. Nadie interferirá con el duelo, a menos que sea necesario.**_  
_**4. Quien no se presente a la hora y lugar indicado, se vera descalificado.**_  
**_5. Si un profesor castiga a algún duelista, no tendrán derecho a continuar_.**

Ciertamente dichas reglas no eran fuera de lo común para los alumnos, aunque muchos no estuvieron tan de acuerdo con esta ultima, no les parecía justo des descalificados por ser castigados por un profesor. Eso ciertamente les daría ventaja a los alumnos de Slytherin, dado que Snape no dudaba en castigar a diestra y siniestra.

Las semanas siguientes fueron de las más tranquilas por causa de la última regla, los elegidos preferían pasar desapercibidos, hacían sus tareas y no causaban problemas. Esto aburrió a muchos…

Por otra parte Hermione después de haber salido de la enfermería, se dedico a realizar la promesa hecha al director, sin embargo Halliwell parecía no ceder. La chica huía de todos, estaba sola y por alguna razón que comenzaba a entristecer a Hermione, la morena solo le permitía a Harry verle, platicarle.

_-_ _Se siente sola… - _comento Harry la mañana de sábado del 15 de Octubre. Hermione continuo sin hacerle caso, solo escribía en un pergamino, no se definía. Ron suspiro, para después llevarse un panecillo a la boca.

_-_ _Yo quiero ofrecerle mi ayuda y la rechaza, si se siente sola no debería hacerlo… ¿estás de acuerdo? -_ dijo después de un largo silencio entre ellos. Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, hizo una leve reparación de sus labios como si tuviera la intención de decir algo pero Hermione se le adelanto _- la consientes Harry, no me ha dado la oportunidad de conocerla, pero por lo que veo es caprichosa y tu no eres de ayuda - _dejo de escribir y acto directo, enrolló el pergamino.

El moreno había quedado sin palabras, ciertamente estaba de acuerdo, pero por una parte no lo era. Él lo sabía. La castaña se puso de pie, miro a Harry y después a Ron antes de dar media vuelta para retirarse. Harry dio una pequeña patada a una pata de la mesa, estaba molesto. Mientras más se acercaba a Ayleen, más se alejaba de Hermione. Ellas eran como el agua y el aceite, no podían congeniar.

_-_ _Me vuelve loco… - _susurro mientras se acostaba en el sofá que yacía frente a la chimenea. Ron se dejo caer a un lado.

_-_ _Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo cerca de Ayleen, no estoy celoso… se que ella lo necesita, pero… ¿no crees que Hermione tiene razón? -_ pregunto mirando a Harry dudoso.

_-_ _Me necesita más de lo que crees, Ron -_ contesto el moreno con la vista clavada en las llamas _- parece enferma, es como si algo le afectara… además, cada vez que la miro es a mi a quien veo… nos parecemos - _Ron lo miro extrañado, ya que Harry nunca había dicho algo así. De la única persona con quien había logrado sentirse aturdido por el parecido que tenían era con Voldemort.

Hermione había decidido continuar sus estudios en la biblioteca, no quería pelear con Harry, le dolía el corazón cada vez que lo hacia. No había vuelto a tener visiones, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirse aturdida, nerviosa.

Cada tiempo libre que tenia, ella se dedicaba a averiguar algo sobre aquellas visiones, pero nunca hayo nada. Las conexiones con aquella mujer no eran normales. En definitiva algo no andaba bien. Todo a su alrededor estaba desmoronándose.

Hermione caminaba por las estanterías más cercanas a la sección prohibida cuando unos ruidos atrajeron su atención.

_-_ _¿Me sigues temiendo? -_ escucho en el pasillo del fondo, oculto por un estante lleno de libros. La castaña se acerco lentamente y movió un libro para poder ver de quienes se trataba _- eres mi hermana, no tienes por que evitarme, no se ve bien ¿sabes? -_decía Malfoy con frialdad.

El rubio tenía aprisionada contra la pared a Ayleen, sus manos estaban apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, sus cuerpos estaban separados por una fina distancia, al igual que sus rostros. Ella le miraba con seriedad y confianza, pero un movimiento fino de sus dedos le dio a entender a la castaña que estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y temerosa.

_-_ _No soy tu hermana… déjame ir, es demasiado pequeño… -_ sus ultimas palabras se trabaron. Era natural, la chica era claustrofóbica y el que Malfoy la tuviera aprisionada en ese pasillo tan diminuto, con él tan cerca y sin posibilidad de escapar por una pared a su derecha y un estante a su izquierda _- me falta el aire… - _poco a poco su respiración se volvió agitada.

_-_ _Cierra tus ojos -_ ordeno en un susurro el rubio, acercando sus labios a sus ojos. Ella le miro con desprecio, pero la mirada que Malfoy le regreso fue autoritaria _- hazlo -_exigió.

Ayleen obedeció y casi al instante la diestra de Malfoy se poso en la mejilla ajena, le brindo una caricia mientras hundía su rostro entre los cabellos de la chica. Lo que Hermione veía era impresionante y confuso. No entendía que pasaba ahí.

Poco a poco la diestra del rubio paso de la mejilla hasta la nuca de ella, la atrajo más hacia él permitiendo que se apoyara sobre su hombro. La castaña vio como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba, ya no estaba tan nerviosa, tan ansiosa.

_-_ _Damen… -_ susurro Ayleen. Como si aquel nombre fuera terriblemente odioso, Malfoy alejo a la chica con fuerza, lo cual provoco que ella se golpeara contra la pared. Ayleen abrió sus ojos, y de ellos descendieron unas lágrimas. Los ojos de Malfoy eran fuego por la rabia o al menos eso le pareció a Hermione.

_-_ _Qué estúpida eres, sola eres tan débil e insoportablemente enfermiza… odio tener que cuidar a una mujer inservible, no se como confía en ti -_ estallo el rubio. Ayleen bajo la mirada por unos segundos antes de levantarla y mirar a Draco a los ojos.

_-_ _Te lo dije esa noche ¿no? No me agradas, te odio y hare cualquier cosa para hacerte enojar… inservible, enfermiza, débil… si, lo soy, pero eso no me impide hacerte la vida imposible, usar mi fobia para hacerme daño fue lo peor que pudiste haber echo, me hiciste ver que eras un oponente digno… felicidades -_la diestra de Malfoy tembló, estaba conteniéndose para no pegarle.

Después de un breve silencio que fue opacado por las furiosas miradas de ambos, Malfoy dio media vuelta y desapareció. Hermione, perpleja por aquello mantuvo su mirada en ella. Poco a poco la chica termino en el suelo, recargando su costado derecho en la fría pared, estaba pálida y como si Hermione se tratase de un imán de ojos, Ayleen le miro en un instante. Esto sobresalto a la castaña.

Hermione no pudo sostenerle la mirada, era potente y fría pero lo extraño era que sentía que conocía esa mirada. Esa no parecía Ayleen, era otra. La castaña retrocedió y al final se alejo de aquella incomoda situación…

Ante lo que había visto, ahora fue la castaña la que evitaba a Ayleen, sin embargo esta parecía indiferente a ella, era como si nunca la hubiera visto. Raro, sumamente raro…

La mañana del 31 de Octubre, en la puerta del gran comedor apareció la lista de los duelos. Tenía la fecha, hora y profesor de cada uno, claro que el lugar para todos era el gran comedor. El montón de alumnos frente a la lista, no se hizo esperar. Aquellos que se enfrentarían, fueron los últimos en ver. La hoja estaba escrita a mano, por una pulcra y fina letra.

_**1/Nov con el Profesor Severus Snape**_

_**Dennis Rotman vs Angela Jonson 1° año 14:00 hrs**_  
_**Blaise Zabinni vs Susan Smith 7° año 15:00 hrs**_  
_**Rose Zeller vs Astoria Greengrass 7° año 16:00 hrs**_  
_**Ayleen Halliwell vs Parvati Patil 7° año 17:00 hrs**_  
_**Colin Creevey vs Mina Lauren 6° año 18:00 hrs**_

_**2/Nov con la Profesora Minerva McGonagal**_

_**Harry Potter vs Dean Thomas 7° año 14:00 hrs**_  
_**Draco Malfoy vs Jack Mickoy 7° año 15:00 hrs**_  
_**Terry Boot vs Luna Lovegood 6° año 16:00 hrs**_  
_**Neville Longbottom vs Alina Gansery 7° año 17:00 hrs**_  
_**Kimber Dicons vs Jamie Zeller 5° año 18:00 hrs**_

_**3/Nov con el Profesor Filius Flitwick**_

_**Hermione Granger vs Lavander Brown 7° año 14:00 hrs**_  
_**Helena Corner vs Olra Quirke 2° año 15:00 hrs**_  
_**Michael Turpin vs Theodore Nott 7° año 16:00 hrs**_  
_**Ronald Weasley vs Marcus Pucey 7° año 17:00 hrs**_  
_**Ginebra Weasley vs Alice Higgs 6° año 18:00 hrs**_  
_**Pansy Parkinson vs Tomas Flint 7° año 19:00 hrs**_

Definitivamente los duelos relajaron a muchos, dado que competirían con compañeros de su misma casa. El montón de alumnos fue disipándose poco a poco. Durante el transcurso del día los comentarios, la infinidad de predicciones y claro esta, las apuestas, no se hicieron esperar.

La noche de brujas no fue en absoluto entretenida, dado que los pensamientos de cada estudiante yacían en lo que ocurriría la mañana siguiente…

- _Estoy nervioso… - _comento Neville mientras jugaba con una cereza. A su lado Dean y Seamus sonreían _- No creí que saldría elegido por la copa - _continuaba. No muy lejos se escucho un suspiro, el cual hizo voltear a los tres chicos.

_-_ _Si fuiste elegido es por que tienes las capacidades para cuidar a una criatura, no tienes por que estar nervioso, eres muy apto Neville - _dijo con rapidez Hermione. Ron y Harry sonrieron dando un cabezazo en afirmación. El chico sonrío y ciertamente aquellas palabras le relajaron.

_-_ _No creí que Ayleen participara - _Hermione levanto la mirada y Ron dejo de comer un pastel de calabaza.

_-_ _¿Por qué? - _pregunto la castaña cruzando sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que los apoyaba en la mesa. Harry le miro a los ojos antes de soltar un suspiro.

- _Últimamente esta muy débil, la lleve a la enfermería pero Madam Pomfrey no quiso decir frente a mi que tenia, solo me dijo que estaría bien si reposaba - _en ese instante la imagen de Ayleen en la biblioteca llego a Hermione, era cierto… esa chica estaba muy mal.

- _Dumbledore le pidió que lo hiciera… dijo que seria bien visto, dado su reciente entrada a Hogwarts - d_espués de estas palabras, el trío se quedo en silencio. Últimamente no había mucho de que platicar.

Al día siguiente se respiraba la tensión, el nerviosismo de lo alumnos. Los de grados más altos eran los que más tranquilos estaban, dado que tenían la suficiente confianza en sus hechizos, bueno… solo algunos.

Justo cuando el reloj de una de las torres dio las 13: 45 hrs, el gran comedor ya estaba más que abarrotado de gente. Rodeaban una mesa la cual había recibido más centímetros de ancho y menos de largo. Sobre esta se encontraba Severus Snape, con las manos en su espalda, con su acostumbrada mirada fría y superior al igual que una postura erguida, con la cabeza en alto.

En el momento en que se escucharon las campanadas que daban las 14:00 hrs, dos alumnos subieron por cada extremo. A paso lento se acercaron a Snape.  
_  
-_ _Solo desarmen a su oponente, nada de hechizos que puedan dañar… el primero que caiga por tercera vez, perderá - _dijo aquel acostumbrado tono de voz, los alumnos que pertenecían a la casa de Ravenclaw asintieron con la cabeza _- saluden - _ambos chicos levantaron y bajaron sus varitas para después hacer una leve reverencia a su oponente. Cada uno dio media vuelta, caminaron tres pasos antes de volverse y levantar su varita. Snape bajo de la mesa y suspiro_- comiencen… -_

Los alumnos de primer año no dieron tanta batalla, dado que su duelo duro escasos quince minutos. Por órdenes del director, solo tuvieron que esperar 10 minutos antes de que se iniciara el siguiente duelo. Aquellos duelos que fueron en verdad dignos de ver fue el del grupo de los Slytherin dado que mostraron hechizos interesantes, y claro… oscuros. Snape sonreía de lado, aunque parecía más una leve mueca que sonrisa, ante los duelos de los chicos de su casa.

Dieron las 16:00 hrs cuando toco el turno de las primeras Gryffindor. Para sorpresa de muchos, especialmente del trío, termino rápido. Ayleen tenía habilidad, no solo para atacar sino para esquivar. A pesar de su ahora extrema palidez y semblante cansado.  
_  
-_ _¡Fue increíble! - _decían unas chicas de Gryffindor, ya en su sala común. El trío solo las miraron de reojo antes de volver a lo suyo.

_-_ _En verdad lo fue… - _susurro Ron mientras miraba hacia la chimenea, Hermione cerro un libro de golpe y suspiro, atrayendo así la mirada de sus dos amigos.

- _Ella puede verse muy enferma pero eso no le impidió machacar a Parvati, el último hechizo… ¡Pudo haberla lastimado más! Lo bueno fue que Parvati solo se llevo torceduras en el tobillo y brazo - _Harry y Ron se miraron preocupados antes de volver a mirar a la castaña, la cual se veía molesta.

- _No lo hizo con intensiones de lastimarla, además Hermione estas exagerando solo fue un Expelliarmus cualquiera… - _Harry no continuo dado que la castaña lo miraba molesta.

- _Si, lo fue… pero ni siquiera espero a que ella pudiera levantarse ante su hechizo cuando lanzo otro mandándola contra la pared, ¿te parece justo? Además ella sabía… - _La castaña hizo una mueca, no quería pelear, no valía la pena. Se puso de pie y fue directo a los dormitorios de las chicas. Harry y Ron la observaron marcharse confundidos...

Al día siguiente, pareció muy repetido para los alumnos, al menos hasta que llego la hora de los duelos. El primero seria Harry los cual atrajo muchos más alumnos, tantos que a penas se lograba caminar a los alrededores.

Los duelos de ese día dejaron a los alumnos más emocionados que decepcionados, dada la gran competividad de estos. En definida habían sido los mejores.

Los que se llevaron a cabo el tercer día fueron más tranquilos pero no por ello menor entretenidos. En definitiva aquella demostración de habilidades por parte de los competidores inspiro a más de uno, lo cual dio a un importante cumplido al director, dado que ese era uno de sus propósitos, avivar a los alumnos con una excelente demostración de habilidades.

La noche del cuarto día, todo alumno y profesor fue reunido en el gran comedor. Justo después de la cena, Dumbledore se acerco a la tarima y con solo levantar sus manos todo sonido desapareció.  
_  
-_ _En estos tres días de duelos, fue emocionante… ahora, que tenemos a nuestros elegidos, pediré a todos que os apoyen dado que su tarea no será sencilla - _el director sonrío con calidez, pasando la mirada levemente por todo el comedor_ - los alumnos que ganaron su duelo, les pediré que se pongan de pie y pasen por aquella puerta donde os hablare de su tarea - _señalo una puerta ocultar detrás de la mesa principal. El anciano sonrío y asintió al mismo tiempo en que elevaba sus manos.

En escasos segundos, los alumnos que habian ganado se fueron poniendo de pie. El la mesa de Ravenclaw… Dennis Rotman y Luna Lovegood; de la mesa de Hufflepuff… Helena Corner y Kimber Dicons; de Gryffindor… Ayleen Halliwell, Colin Creevey, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbotton; y por ultimo de Slytherin… Blaise Zabinni, Astoria Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Theodoro Nott.

El lugar donde eran esperados era una habitación con una infinidad de trofeos. Los alumnos no tuvieron oportunidad de mirar nada más que a su director, el cual yacia de pie a un lado de una enorme jaula. Paso solo un tiempo antes de que se les unieran los profesores de cada casa, los cuales miraron a cada alumno.  
_  
-_ _Formaran parejas para cuidar al que será ahora, como un bebe para ustedes - _inicio el director sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa -_ sus jefes de casa, serán los que formaran las parejas, de acuerdo a sus conocimientos, actitud y capacidades… cada uno de jefes tomara en su tutela dos parejas - _continuo señalando a cada profesor, los cuales seguían mirando a los alumnos.

Dumbledore asintió levemente con la cabeza a los profesores, dándoles así la palabra. El primero fue Severus Snape, el cual miro a Mcgonagal de reojo antes de continuar, y solo cuando esta asintió, él suspiro.  
_  
-_ _Las parejas fueron formadas detenidamente, al igual que cada uno ya tomo a sus protegidos - _dijo con tranquilidad Mcgonagal _- no pueden ir con nadie más que con su tutor en caso de problemas - _aclaro clavando la mirada en Harry. El moreno no comprendió muy bien aquel gesto.

- _Ayleen Halliwell con Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger con Harry Potter - _la única que frunció el ceño fue Ayleen, no aceptaba ser emparejada con Malfoy, sin embargo no replico _- estarán bajo el cargo del Profesor Snape - _una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en los labios de Malfoy, todo lo contrario a los Gryffindors.

Dumbledore sonrío al mismo tiempo en que hacia un movimiento con su varita, al instante dos cachorros de Bakonkye aparecieron frente a las dos primeras parejas, sujetos con una cuerda. Ayleen miro al pequeño cachorro que ronroneaba e intentaba quitarse un collar que llevaba en el cuello. Después de un suspiro se puso en cuclillas y acaricio la cabeza del animal, este ronroneo con más intensidad. La chica aprovecho para mirar la escritura grabada en la placa del collar, llevaba el nombre del animal junto con sus cuidadores. Hizo una mueca antes de levantarlo en brazos, sin embargó en vez de mantenerlo en sus brazos, arrullarlo o algo parecido, se lo dio con cierta agresividad a Malfoy, el cual no pudo reprochar dadas las miradas de sus profesores y director.

_- Dennis Rotman con Helena Corner, Blaise Zabinni con Astoria Greengrass -_ continuo Mcgonagal con tranquilidad e ignorando a las parejas que ya tenían a su cachorro _- estarán al cuidado del profesor Flitwick - _Dumbledore hizo otro movimiento con su varita, y nuevamente aparecieron los cachorros frente a sus respectivos cuidadores_ - Colin Creevey con Kimber Dicons, Luna Lovegood con Theodore Nott… ustedes estarán al cuidado de la profesora Sprout y finalmente… Ronald Weasley con Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbotton con Ginebra Weasley estarán al cuidado de su servidora - _una vez que termino de anunciar las parejas, y de que estas tuvieran ya su cachorro, el director desapareció la jaula para después sonreír a sus alumnos…


	11. Beso accidental

"**Beso accidental"**

_- ¡Detente ahí, Panya! -_ gritaba Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Los alumnos que yacían estudiando o haciendo tareas se quejaban del ruido y por que no del terrible desastre que estaba ocasionando su cachorro.

Harry y Hermione veían divertidos al pelirrojo, el cual intentaba con esfuerzo atrapar a su "bebe", este brincaba y corría velozmente lejos de él... Finalmente después de media hora gritando y corriendo detrás de Panya, Ron logro agarrarla, la cargo y no pudo evitar recibir unos rasguños. Molesto y cansado, se acerco al sofá y se dejo caer a un lado de Harry.

_- No puedo más…_ - dijo el pelirrojo, sin soltar al cachorro de sus brazos. Hermione negó con cabeza, miro a su cachorro cuyo nombre era "Enma".

_- Tú tienes la culpa, Ronald… no debiste dejar que tu Bakonkye pasara una semana con Parkinson… ese animal se ha acostumbrado al ambiente en el que vive su madre, y para variar es hembra -_ Ron hizo una mueca, sacudió un poco al cachorro y este le miro gruñendo.

-_ Me odio, Panya a causado más problemas que cualquier otro… bueno, aunque Artemisa también hace de las suya_ - Hermione sonrío.

De alguna manera el director había aceptado que cada pareja le cambiara el nombre a sus Bakonkye, y claro, ningún alumno dudo en hacerle caso. La Bakonkye de Ron fue bautizada por Parkinson, por ello el pelirrojo no podía cambiarle ese horrible nombre a su cachorro. Ginny y Neville bautizaron a su Bankonkye con el nombre de Artemisa, la pequeña era muy activa y ni que decir latosa, sin embargo Ginny lograba controlarla muy bien, todo lo contrario a Neville, quien hace dos días había perdió a Artemisa en alguna parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El Bakonkye de Harry y Hermione llevaba el nombre de Enma, un macho que amaba ser consentido, y adoraba quitarle el lugar a Crookshanks. Cada vez que encontraba la oportunidad se acostaba en el regazo de Hermione y ella tranquilamente le hacia cariños, incluso Harry estaba celoso del pequeño cachorro.

El cuarto cachorro de la casa Gryffindor sin duda era el más raro de todos. Siempre que Ayleen se encontraba en la sala común el pequeño Bakonkye, le rodeaba los pies ronroneando intensamente para llamar la atención de la chica, le ponía caritas tiernas y cada vez que algún alumno intentaba acercársele gruñía o atacaba. Sin duda un cachorro bastante celoso. En cambio si estaba con Draco, se veía arrogante y levantaba la cabeza al caminar, dos gotas de agua si les veían juntos.

La primer semana con los cachorros fue tranquila, pero una vez que iniciaron la cuarta semana con ellos, los pequeños animales se volvieron irritables. Cada vez que se encontraban con otro peleaban ferozmente, y era deber de la pareja que los cuidaba detenerlos. Los alumnos estaban más que cubiertos por rasguños y mordidas.

**...**

_- ¡Enma! ¡No lo hagas, chico malo! -_ gritaba Hermione corriendo tras su Bakonkye, el cual estaba destrozando la sala común de los premios anuales_ - ¡Enma!_ - grito cuando el cachorro brinco sobre Malfoy, le rasguño el antebrazo y volvió a brincar lejos.

_- ¡Maldita seas, Granger! ¡Controla a ese animal! -_ grito el rubio molesto, intentado cubrir su herida, una sumamente penetrante.

_- Lo siento… ¡Enma, basta!_ - grito lo ultimo.

El cachorro se detuvo, miro a Hermione y gruño. La castaña se acerco y lo cargo en brazos, para después salir de la torre. Estaba apenada. Enma continuaba removiéndose en sus brazos, esperando zafarse del agarre de su ama. Ella siguió caminando sin detenerse, sus cabellos estaban más revueltos que de costumbre, su uniforme siempre limpio ahora estaba lleno de polvo y con algunas costuras rotas. Sus brazos llenos de rasguños.

_- ¡Señorita Granger! ¿Qué le paso?_ - pregunto la profesora Mcgonagal, cuando la chica entro al salón. Los alumnos de la casa de Ravenclaw y los de Gryffindor voltearon.

_- Lamento llegar tarde… es solo que… lo siento… -_ se disculpo. La profesora se acerco y miro con severidad al cachorro, el cual dejo de moverse.

_- En mi clase no quiero ruidos raros, y Bakonkye´s traviesos -_ su voz sonó severa, y ciertamente no le hablaba a la castaña, sino al cachorro, este la miro con aquellos enormes orbes y gruñ_o - déjenlo en la jaula Señorita Granger, y 10 puntos menos por su tardanza -_

La castaña asintió levemente, se acerco a la jaula donde yacia Artemisa, la pequeña tigresa con una mancha rara en su lomo. Hermione dudo un poco antes de dejarlo en la jaula. Enma gruño y rasguño los barrotes, fue entonces que la profesora lanzo un hechizo para silenciarlo.

La clase resulto de lo más tranquila y silenciosa, como siempre. Ni siquiera los animales lograban que en aquella aula estallara el caos como en las otras. Una vez que termino la hora de transformaciones, Harry se acerco a Hermione, estaba preocupado, ciertamente no era común que Enma se comportara mal.

_- ¿Qué paso?_ - pregunto mientras le ayudaba a quitarle algunas plumas que tenia en su cabello. La castaña, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas bajo la mirada.

_- Enma se puso de loco en la noche, muy inquieto, incluso creo que chillo… y en la mañana destrozo la torre… y ni que decir del ataque a Malfoy -_ Ron suspiro agotado, apoyo su diestra en el hombro de la castaña para darle su apoyo.

_- Tal vez deba cuidarlo esta noche, dudo que Malfoy le deje permanecer en la torre de nuevo… necesitas descansar, te vez mal-_ Harry le acomodo un mechón de cabello y le sonrío _- por cierto deberíamos hablar con Dumbledore, los Bakonkye han estado muy agresivos estos días -_ Hermione asintió.

_- Bueno vamos, hay que llegar a pociones… Snape esta más neurótico que de costumbre -_comento Ron, observando a Neville peleando con Artemisa, al parecer la pequeña no estaba muy contenta con el chico.

Harry se acerco a la jaula y saco a Enma, el cual refunfuñaba y gruñía molesto. No le gustaba ser ignorado. El trío salio del aula con rapidez, y a paso veloz se dirigieron a las mazmorras, detrás de ellos iba Neville, dando tropiezos leves, lo cuales molestaron a la pequeña Artemisa. Al llegar les alegro que Snape aun no llegara, aunque lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan inesperado que causo gritos. El Bakonkye de Malfoy, Woolf peleaba con Panya y Zoe, el Bakonkye de Zabinni y Astoria.

Parkinson gritaba al rubio para que detuviera a su cachorro, pero él solo reía orgulloso. Poco después se le unió Ron a la morena, parecía molesto. Enma se zafo del agarre de Harry y salto para unirse a la pelea. Los cuatro Bakonkyes se mordían, rasguñaban y empujaban.

_- ¡Woolf! -_ grito Ayleen al ver que el cachorro tenia del cuello a Zoe. Draco sonrío de lado.

_- ¡Panya! -_ esta vez fue Ron quien grito, al ver que rasguñaba a Enma y a Woolf a la vez.

Los Gryffindors y Slytherins observaban el espectáculo de lejos, no queriendo involucrase, Neville intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar a Artemisa, ya que parecía querer causar estragos junto con sus compañeros. Hermione gritaba a los tres cachorros por igual, esto no pareció gustarle a Parkinson ya que se acerco a la castaña y le empujo. Ella no iba dejar que nadie le gritara a su pequeña princesa.

Draco rió al ver la pelea de ambas chicas, fue entonces que un molesto Harry, se acerco y le golpeo en el hombro, fue así que ambos iniciaron con una pelea a golpes. El pelirrojo miraba a Harry y después a Hermione, no estando seguro de a quien detener primero. Zabinni y Astoria estaban más entretenidos en separar a los cachorros.

Todo era un caos.

Ayleen capto la mirada de Ron, y con su diestra señalo a las chicas. El pelirrojo asintió y se dedico a intentar separar a Hermione y Pansy. Ayleen se acerco a Harry y Draco, se puso en medio en intento detenerles, lo cual solo provoco que se llevara unos empujones por parte de ellos.

_- ¡Alto! -_ grito la chica, intentando detener a Draco. El rubio no se hacia caso, y Harry lo intentaba pero las ganas de pegarle al rubio fueron más poderosas.

_- ¿Qué sucede aquí? -_ pregunto un voz grave y sombría desde una esquina.

Los orbes negros del profesor, pasaron de las chicas a los chicos, y finalmente a los cachorros. Hermione y Pansy se levantaron del suelo completamente despeinadas. Harry y Draco también se separaron, este último rodeo con sus brazos a Ayleen para llevarla consigo. Los únicos que no dejaron su pelea fueron los Bakonkye.

Hermione fue la primera en acercarse e intentar detenerlos, poco después se le unieron Ron y Harry. Los Slytherins les miraban de lejos. Zoe y Panya se alejaron corriendo a una esquina, uno mordía al otro, mientras que Enma y Woolf se empujaban y mordían más ferozmente, se odiaban sin duda. Ayleen dio un golpe a Draco para que le soltara y acercarse a ayudar al trío.

_- El resto entren al salón… Ambas parejas a mi cargo detengan a esos animales si no quieren un castigo, Señor Weasley, ¡entre! -_ exigió al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía, al final les brindo una mirada a sus amigos para dejarles.

Snape les fulmino con la mirada antes de entrar y cerrar de un portazo. Ambas parejas se miraron por un instante antes de continuar con su labor.

_- Esto es culpa de ese animal -_ dijo el rubio a los Gryffindors, Hermione no dijo nada al recordar lo que Enma le había echo a Draco anteriormente. Sin embargo Harry le apunto con la varita.

Ayleen se interpuso y negó con la cabeza. El ojiverde guardo la varita y suspiro, dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió que pisaba algo, así que rápidamente se movió hacia delante, perdiendo el equilibrio cayo llevándose consigo a Ayleen. Él sobre ella, sus rostros a solo unos centímetros, sus miradas se encontraron por solo unos instantes antes de que el moreno fuera levantado y empujado lejos, Hermione le sostuvo de los hombros, y esos orbes castaños se encontraron con esos verdes.

_- No a mi hermana, Potter -_ su voz sonó fría y molesta.

Ayleen se sentó, le dolía la cabeza. Draco estaba hincado a un lado de ella, su mirada fija en la pareja. Todo a su alrededor sucedió tan rápido que ninguno se percato de que los Bakonkye dejaron de pelear, Enma se acerco a sus cuidadores, pero en vez de sentarse a un lado tranquilo, rasguño las piernas de Hermione, ella se tambaleo y cayo sobre Harry. Enma no conforme dio un brinco y cayo sobre la espalda de la castaña, lo cual hizo que los labios de ambos Gryffindors de encontraran.

Draco y Ayleen vieron la escena sorprendidos, para después mirarse. Ella hizo una mueca de asco e intento levantarse, pero el peso del cuerpo de Woolf sobre su regazo se lo impidió. El rubio sonrío de lado y sin importarle nada, capturo los labios de la chica...


	12. ¿Solo un accidente o algo más?

"**¿Solo un accidente o algo más?"**

Solo unos segundos pasaron cuando aquellos besos comenzaron a ser más profundos, llegando más allá de un simple roce entre labios, más sin embargo antes de que el blondo pudiera probar más de aquel dulzor que poseía Ayleen, ella se alejó y con su puño derecho golpeo la mejilla ajena, dejando a un Draco sorprendido. La chica podía parecer débil pero tenía un buen gancho. En ese instante, los Gryffindors se levantaron nerviosos y sin mirarse el uno al otro. Hermione cargo a Enma y agarro sus cosas, Harry le siguió en silencio. El cachorro parecía más calmado, tanto que se puso a jugar tranquilamente con un mechón castaño de su dueña. Ayleen sacudía su falda cuando el rubio se puso de pie, ella no le dirigió ninguna mirada, simplemente agarro a su pequeño y entro al aula de pociones sin tocar.

La clase entera los miraron a excepción de Snape, quien continuo anotando algunos detalles extras para la poción que realizarían ese día. Ayleen camino hasta su lugar y tomo asiento, puso a un lado a Woolf y le miro severa para que el cachorro no se moviera. Harry le siguió hasta tomar asiento aun lado de Ron, Hermione se acomodó a un lado de Parvati y Draco junto a su amigo Zabinni.

_- ¿Qué te paso en el rostro? –_ le pregunto Zabinni mirándolo con cierto interés, y señalando con un dedo un rastro de sangre en la comisura de sus labios _- ¿Potter te dejo así? _– Draco lo fulmino con la mirada ante esa última pregunta.

_- No te incumbe quien fue el autor de esto… - _el rubio no continuo, ya que parecía más entretenido con alguien más, lo cual hizo voltear al moreno, encontrándose con la sonrisa malévola de Ayleen, la chica hizo un par de señas que prácticamente decían: "Fui yo". Eso causo diversión en Zabinni y fastidio en Draco.

_- Tienen el tiempo suficiente para realizar una poción decente, cualquiera que lo eche a perder ganara 50 puntos menos para su casa - _la mirada de Snape se posó unos instantes en Neville _– la pareja que no controle a la bestia que tiene por cachorro, tendrá calificación reprobatoria en su siguiente prueba_ – una vez terminado su pequeño discurso, los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse para recolectar los ingredientes que marcaba el libro, más las pequeñas correcciones que había hecho Snape en el pizarrón.

Uno a uno, fue tomando ingredientes con mucho cuidado de no estropear ninguno. El momento en que Ayleen se acercó a la mesa, Draco le siguió de cerca de tal manera que pudiera molestarla un poco más. Las manos de ambos, terminaban por rozarse cada vez que ella intentaba agarrar algún ingrediente. Draco sonrió ladino, y ella intento ignorarlo por más difícil que eso resultara.

_- Sé que te gusto –_ susurro en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

_- En tus sueños, y por cierto fue el peor beso de mi vida… deberías practicar otro poco –_ contesto sin siquiera mirarlo, como si los ingredientes fueran mucho más interesantes que él.

_- ¿Por qué lo niegas? Te fascino sentir mi aliento contra el tuyo –_ la chica le miro y sin poderlo resistir más, piso con fuerza el pie derecho del blondo, agarro bien sus ingredientes y regreso a su mesa.

Por otra parte, Harry y Hermione intentaban a toda costa no mirarse, ya que estaban seguros de que si lo hacían terminarían mostrando unos rostros completamente rojos y lo cierto era que no les agradaba la idea de alegrarles el día a las serpientes. Ambos chicos se evitaron, ni siquiera los ronroneos discretos de Enma les hizo acercarse el uno al otro.

Treinta minutos antes de que terminara pociones, media clase ya había echado a perder su poción, para otros aún faltaba agregar el ingrediente clave que daría a la poción el color y la función adecuada. Los alumnos intentaban mantenerse tranquilos, revolviendo la poción en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, o eso fue hasta que los cachorros volvieron a hacer de las suyas. Artemisa comenzó a correr bajo las mesa a toda velocidad, Enma jugaba bruscamente con las sobras de los ingredientes de Hermione, Woolf brincaba de una mesa a otra, tirando algunas botellas vacías, Panya rasgaba con mucho esfuerzo las patas de las mesas y los bancos. Era un desastre de nuevo. Las parejas correspondientes no dudaron en perseguir a sus pequeños, especialmente al recordar las palabras dichas por Snape.

Todo paso tan rápido que nadie se percató de lo que sucedía hasta que fue tarde, Enma había entrado en uno de los estantes y saco una rama de alguna planta extraña de color azul, Woolf peleaba con él para quitársela. Ambos cachorros eran un tormento cuando se les juntaba, se mordían de las orejas o el lomo, a ese par no le importaba siquiera que los calderos comenzaran a caer, llenando el aula de una cortina gruesa de humo provocando que los alumnos comenzaran a desalojar.

Las parejas responsables de cada cachorro intentaron detenerlos, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, una leve explosión se dio en medio del aula, dejándolos completamente inconscientes. Ambos cachorros chillaban por las heridas que se habían creado y por sus amos que no reaccionaban. Aquella explosión dio la señal a Snape para actuar, con solo unos movimientos de su varita disipo el humo, y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ordenar a nadie cuando Ron, Neville, Zabinni y las hermanas Patil corrieron a ayudar a sus compañeros.

_- Lleven a sus compañeros a la enfermería, en cuanto a ustedes… -_ señalo a los cachorros que se veían apenados. Movió su varita y ambos fueron encerrados en una jaula diminuta, imposibilitándoles el que pudieran moverse libremente. Una vez hecho su trabajo, Snape dio unas órdenes a los alumnos y desapareció.

Ron cargo a Ayleen con toda la delicadeza que pudo, de la frente de la chica había una ligera abertura de donde escapaba un hilo de sangre, sus oídos sangraban y sus manos parecían haberse quemado. Draco fue levantado por Zabinni y Goyle, el rubio solo tenía algunos rasguños, y unos cuantos moretones. Las hermanas Patil levantaron a Hermione, quien sangraba de la nariz y labio. Por ultimo Neville se encargó de Harry, quien sangraba de los oídos.

El transcurso a la enfermería fue tan silenciosa, los chicos solo pensaban en la seguridad de sus compañeros, y ciertamente también pensaban en lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser esos animales. Dumbledore no podía estar en sus cabales al haberles dado esa responsabilidad, ahora ya asimilaban los riesgos.

_- ¿¡Pero qué sucedió!? – _pregunto la enfermera una vez que los chicos entraron y acomodaron a sus compañeros en diferentes camas.

_- Fue un accidente con los Bakonkye… exploto una poción… -_ dijo con rapidez el pelirrojo. Madame Pomfrey, le miro con atención esperando por más información -_ ¡ah! Preparábamos la poción de sueños_ – una vez que escucho aquello, la enfermera puso manos a la obra.

_- Pueden retirarse, sus compañeros estarán bien –_ los alumnos giraron al escuchar al director, que recién entraba a la enfermería acompañado por Snape. Sin que hubiera necesidad de que el director repitiera sus palabras, los alumnos salieron con rapidez, especialmente al ver entrar a Mcgonagal con un semblante más terrorífico que de costumbre.

_- Le advertí que algo así pasaría, Albus… estos jóvenes no están bien preparados para cuidar de esos animales con bipolaridad –_ comento la profesora, Snape solo los miro de reojo con los brazos cruzados.

**[…]**

_- Te ves más intranquilo y sediento que de costumbre… ¿Cuánto esperaras antes de matar a alguien por sangre? –_ pregunto Claire, la vampiresa que solía sacar su sensualidad frente a Damen. Se acercó con rapidez al vampiro y lo abrazo del cuello, Damen ni siquiera dijo nada, simplemente agarro las muñecas de Claire y la empujo con tal fuerza que la chica no logro esquivar el golpe que se dio contra la pared.

Los ojos del vampiro totalmente negros, sus poderosos y afilados colmillos resaltaban en ese rostro alejado de belleza, viéndose tosco y demoniaco. Su respiración se escuchaba agitada y sus manos parecían querer romper lo que tuviera más cerca. Claire lo observo con terror, dado que aquel chico solo había perdido el control hasta esos extremos una sola vez. La vampiresa se mantuvo quieta, sabía que si hacia algún movimiento en falso Damen podía asesinarla sin contemplaciones. Le temía.

Solo un ligero movimiento basto para que el abdomen de Claire fuera atravesado por la diestra de Damen, ella gimió de dolor mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero él seguía poniendo resistencia. Pasaron solo unos escasos segundos cuando el ojiazul se vio rodeado por un grupo de vampiros, liderados por un hombre de tez blanca, cabellos negros y largos sujetos en una coleta, hermosos ojos grises, facciones perfectas, un cuerpo delgado y torneado cubierto por unas túnicas antiguas de colores oscuros.

_- Suéltala, tú no pierdes la razón a ese extremo… Damen –_ la voz del vampiro, se escuchó varonil y áspera, amenazante pero al mismo tiempo amigable. Las manos de Damen temblaron bruscamente, soltaron a Claire y se alejó de un veloz movimiento, posándose en una esquina donde se dejó caer _– retírense, estaré bien –_ el grupo de vampiros desaparecieron dejando una ligera capa de humo negra tras ellos.

_-¡Aléjate! –_ exigió Damen, sus manos se elevaron hasta posarse sobre sus cabellos, ocultaba su rostro y su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera luchando con su demonio interno. El vampiro se acercó con tranquilidad, acomodo sus manos detrás de su espalda y tomo un _respiro - ¡Que te alejes! No quiero dañarte… no a ti Noah…_ -

_- Nunca me harás daño, soy tu creador y como tal tu cuerpo no puede oponerse a mis órdenes… aunque debo admitir que me sorprende la resistencia que has tenido los últimos años –_ Noah se puso en cuclillas frente a Damen, quien no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, dejando ver un rostro bello siendo opacado por unos ojos negros sedientos de sangre _– tan loco te vuelve aquella bruja, entonces… ¿qué haces aquí encerrado en vez de ir hasta ella? – _

-_ Creí haber entendido que me querías alejado de ella… - _comento con cierto fastidio en su voz _– por más que quiera, me es imposible entrar a ese castillo, aquel idiota que se encargaba de ello no ha hecho su parte… y comienzo a volverme loco sin verla –_ Noah estiro su diestra y la apoyo sobre la cabeza de Damen, ver a uno de sus hijos en aquel estado tan lamentable le avergonzaba y al mismo tiempo despertaba lastima.

_- Vuelve a nosotros, me encargare de erradicar todo pensamiento y emoción relacionado con esa mujer –_ tan solo con escuchar aquello el vampiro se levantó de golpe y sujeto con fuerza el cuello de Noah.

_- ¡No te atrevas! –_ grito con furia para después soltar a su creador y desaparecer entre las sombras.

**[…]**

_- ¡No lo puedo creer! Es la primera vez que los Bakonkye se salen de control –_ comento Ginny en la cena, Artemisa ronroneaba en sus piernas.

_- No es culpa de ellos, leí que estos animales son un espejo de las emociones de sus dueños… algo paso con ellos para que terminaran alterando a los pequeños de Enma y Woolf –_ comento Luna al mismo tiempo en que jugueteaba con Minay, su linda Bakonkye.

Ron soltó unos suspiros y continuo comiendo, mientras veía de reojo a Panya quien caminaba orgullosa detrás de Pansy. ¿Acaso Luna tenía razón? ¿Era culpa de ellos y no de los pequeños cachorros? Sin duda era un tema interesante y a la vez complicado de entender. Las chicas continuaron platicando sobre el accidente en pociones, aquel percance fue difundido por todo el castillo en cuestión de minutos después de suceder. Los Bakonkye ronronearon atrayendo la mirada del pelirrojo, él intentaba encontrar algo de lógica en las palabras de la rubia, pero le era casi imposible concentrarse teniendo a sus dos mejores amigos en la enfermería.


End file.
